I'm Still Loving you, Park
by parkminky94
Summary: kisah gadis manis nan imut yang ceria yang tiba-tiba berubah karena pertemuannya dengan laki-laki tampan dan gagah karena sebuah kecelakaan. yang membuat yoongi harus menjaga laki-laki itu. tanpa sadar yoongi jatuh cinta pada orang yang dia rawat. apa laki-laki itu dapat jatuh cinta kepada yoongi?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Takdir Mempertemukan Kita

Cast:

Min Yoongi (Female)

Park Jimin (Male)

Jeon Jungkook (Female)

Kim Taehyung (Male)

Kim Seokjin (Female)

Sebelumnya maaf kalo disini ada perubahan gender banyak typo dan ceritanya gajelas *maklum pemula dan amatiran*

Dan untuk pecinta MinYoon maaf kalo kalo cerita ini mengecewakan atau malah bikin emosi.

Oke.

Langsung liat aja cerita absurd ini.

Dan jangan lupa Review *nada maksa*

.

.

.

.

Disuatu siang yang terbilang amat sangat tenang disebuah ruang umergency Rumah Sakit diSeoul. Terlihat ada dua orang yeoja yang sedang terbilang serius didalam pembicaraan mereka. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan. Mereka memakai jas putih panjang sampe lutut. Salah seorang yeoja itu memiliki tubuh terbilang kecil nan imut dan amat cantik. Ia memiliki rambut lurus sebahu dan berwarna blonde. Dan satunya lagi agak sedikit sudah berumur memakai kaca mata dan sedang tersenyum.

Rumah Sakit?

Apa aku sedang sakit?

Jawabannya "TIDAK"

Yaa... salah satu yeoja tersebut itu adalah aku. Aku adalah seorang mahasiswi tingkat akhir yang sedang magang disalah satu Rumah Sakit yang terbilang besar diSeoul.

"Bagus Min Yoongi, aku sebagai pembimbingmu disini merasa bangga terhadap presentasimu dan keaktifanmu disini. Dan aku berterima kasih sekali karena kau sangat membantu diruang ini." Yaa itu lah sedang kami bicarakan. Kami sedang membicarakan aktifitasku dirumah sakit ini. Dan wanita itu adalah Namjoon dokter yang bekerja disini. Dan dia adalah pembimbingku dirumah sakit ini.

Dan Min Yoongi itu lah namaku. Umurku 25 tahun. Aku lahir dikeluarga yang terbilang cukup. Karena kalian pasti tau berkuliah dijurusan kedokteran dikorea ini tidak sedikit biaya yang dikeluarkan bukan?

Bukan hanya wanita dihadapanku yang menyukaiku. Sudah banyak orang yang bilang kepadaku sebelumnya. Mereka menyukaiku dan mengagumiku. Mungkin karena aku memiliki kepintaran, sikap ramah, pandai bergaul, aktif, dan wajahku yang terbilang diatas standar membuat orang-orang disekitarku berdecak kagum. Karena menurut mereka aku adalah orang yang memiliki wajah yang sangat manis,kulit yang putih susu terbilang pucat, lembut dan halus. Bahkan tubuhku pun terbilang tubuh yang seharusnya dimiliki seorang model. Banyak yeoja yang berada disekitarku selalu merasa iri jika disandingkan denganku. Yang membuat namja dan bahkan yeoja menyukaiku dan kagum. Dan tidak sedikit yang mendekatiku.

Baru saja aku merasa sedikit lega bisa beristirahat karena tidak ada pasien. Tiba-tiba suara mobil ambulance terdengar dan banyak suara bising deru knalpot mobil lain yang sepertinya mobil mahal yang sedang banyak dikendarai oleh artis-artis dan pengusaha besar.

"Dokter, suster tolong... ada pasien kecelakaan." orang itupun terlihat bingung, kalut dan tegang. Bagaimana tidak takut dan tegang. Karena yang aku lihat dia mengantarkan pasien yang tidak sadarkan diri. Dan terlihat banyak sekali darah dibaju ahjussi tadi. Darah segar berwarna merah pekat itu.

"Bawa dia keruang operasi sekarang" ucapku.

"baik dokter" dengan segera namja yang tak sadarkan diri dan dipenuhi darah pekat itu segera dilarikan keruang operasi dengan segera.

5menit..

10menit..

15menit..

1jam...

Sudah 1 jam 15menit berlalu.

Dan aku baru keluar dari ruang operasi tersebut bersama kedua Dokter seniorku dan juga 3 suster yang membantu.

Sebelum aku keluar dari ruangan itu aku melihat wajah namja tersebut masih saja memjamkan matanya. Tapi aku dan 2 dokter seniorku sudah yakin jika operasi ini berhasil. Dilihat dari hasil keadaan umum pasien, tanda-tanda vital yang berangsur membaik. Dan hembusan nafas namja tersebut. Meskipun namja tersebutpun belum boleh dipindahkan keruang rawat. Dan namja tersebut dipindahan keruang ICU untuk selalu dicek perkembangannya.

Sudah hampir 2 hari namja tersebut tak sadarkan diri.

Yaa alasan kenapa aku mengetahui kondisi pasien tersebut karena aku lah dokter yang bertanggung jawab merawatnya. Untuk selalu mengontrol setiap perubahan pada kondisinya. Yang menurutku berangsur membaik.

Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa perasaan yang aneh yang aku rasakan pada namja yang tak sadarkan diri itu. Mungkin karena aku kasihan kepadanya. Melihat wajahnya yang manis, tampan dan badannya yang menurutku itu gagah terlihat tenang tanpa sedikitpun membuka matanya. Yang entah sejak kapan aku selalu ingin mengecek kondisinya dan melihat wajah manisnya itu.

Hingga suatu ketika...

Pukul 19.24 kst

Aku melihat pergerakan tangan namja tersebut.

Entah mengapa aku merasa senang. Mungkin karena akhirya pasien yang aku pegang telah sadarkan diri. Yang sudah sejak 3hari lalu aku mengoperasinya hingga bertanggung jawab untuk selalu mengontrol perkembangannya.

Dan akhirnya dipindahkan keruang rawat VVIP.

VVIP? Terlalu mewah bukan? Aku yang baru mengenalnya sebagai dokter dan pasien selama 3 hari itu agak sedikit kaget awalnya. Tapi setelah melihat orang-orang yang menjaganya aku mewajarkannya. Karena namja tersebut ternyata adalah pembalap yang terkenal dan memiliki banyak harta. Dan keluarga nya pun memiliki nama diKorea. Yang mengalami kecelakaan saat balapan 3hari lalu.

Entah kenapa awalnya aku merasa memang terlalu ketinggalan jaman hingga tidak tau apa saja yang ditayangkan televisi atau berita atau apapun itu. Mungkin karena aku terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini dengan aktifitasku yang baru sebagai dokter magang dengan laporan yang banyak karena pasien dirumah sakit itu tidak sedikit.

Dan sekarang sudah saatnya aku mengotrol dan melihat perkembangan pasienku. Ternyata dia sudah semakin membaik. Melihat keadaannya yang sudah dapat sedikit berkomunikasi dengan orang disekitarnya.

Yoongi POV

"Permisi selamat siang. Aku Yoongi yang bertanggung jawab untuk memantau perkembangan kondisimu. Apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" ucapku dan memberikan senyum manisku.

"Ya, aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Dan bahkan aku merasa sangat baik." Dia tersenyum kepadaku. Dan itu senyum termanis yang pernah aku lihat. Dan bahkan aku tidak sadar membalas senyuman manis nya itu dengan senyumanku yang aku rasa ini benar-benar terjadi tanpa kesadaranku.

Yoongi POV end

Setelah merasa sudah cukup untuk melihat dan menulis hasil pemeriksaann perkembangan pasien tersebut Yoongi pun pamit untuk keluar dari ruang rawat itu. Bahkan sepanjang jalan pun Yoongi merasa aneh dengan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan suster yang menemaninya pun merasa aneh dengan yeoja cantik itu..

'Apa manis? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Min Yoongi? Dia itu adalah pasienmu' batin yoongi.

BUGH

Yoongi tersadar dari pertengkaran batinnya sendiri. Dan setelah benar-benar sadar. Dia bertambah kaget karena sudah sampai keruangannya. Yoongi pun bahkan tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah didalam ruangannya. Yang tentunya yoongi tidak sadar siapa yang membuka pintu ruangannya tersebut. Dan mulai bertanya-tanya.

"Hah? Kenapa aku sudah didalam ruanganku? Bahkan tadi pintu ruanganku tertutup. Apa aku menembusnya?" perkataan Yoongi dengan wajah polos dan penuh kebingungannya itupun terdengar oleh suster yang menemaninya sejak tadi kebingungan dengan tingkah Yoongi setelah keluar dari ruang rawat pasien kecelakaan itu dan tertawa kecil.

" apa kau benar-benar tidak sadar apa saja yang telah terjadi setelah keluar dari ruangan pasien namja yang tampan tadi? Apa kau sakit? Kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini." pertanyaan suster Seok pun membuat Yoongi bertambah sadar. Bahwa sebenarnya dari tadi dia tidak sendirian. Dan bahkan yang membukakan pintu ruangannya itu adalah suster Hoseok yang kebingungan dengan tingkah yoongi melihat dari raut wajah suster seok yang amat sangat khawatir bercampur bingung kepadanya.

"Ahhh, tidak apa-apa hobie noona aku tidak sakit. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu." Dengan cepat aku menjawab pertanyaan noona yang lebih tua 3tahun darinya. Yang bahkan sudah akrab dengannya dari hari pertama Yoongi magang dirumah sakit ini.

"Ahh, baiklah kali begitu. Ini laporan dari pasien tadi yang cantik." Dengan tersenyum suster hobie itu memberikan laporan hasil pemeriksaan ku tadi.

"Terima kasih noona kau memang yang terbaik." Aku pun membalas senyumnya dan mulai membuka laporan kesehatan itu. Dan suster seok pun keluar dan pamit untuk beristirahat.

Setelah selesai membaca hasil laporan perkembangan kesehatan pasien tampannya itu lalu Yoongi menutupnya. Dan terlihat nama pasien itu "Tuan Park Jimin".

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf yah aku baru pertama kali menulis cerita.

Dan terima kasih untuk yuma a.k.a Mr Yoon yang unyu udah bantu aku buat nulis. Dan semua sarannya dan pasti pertanyaan yang diborong semua itu. Dan temen aku yang cantik tembem sarsar. Ini aku udah Publish tapi ga percaya diri banget :'(

Dan untuk yang membaca cerita ini maaf karena cerita absurd ini membutuhkan review karena pastinya bakal ngebantu aku banget. Dan menurut kalian cerita ini bakal terus lanjut atau udah delete aja?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Takdir itu lah yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan terluka

Cast:

Min Yoongi (Female)

Park Jimin (Male)

Jeon Jungkook (Female)

Kim Taehyung (Male)

Jung Hoseok (Female)

Kim Namjoon (Female)

Kim Seokjin (Female)

Hai... aku balik lagi dengan segala penyesalan karena buat pembaca bingung. Makasih yang udah baca dan udah review chap1 yang aslinya gagal total , jelek gajelas, dan ada kalimat yang pasti ga kalian ngerti. Karena cerita awal ini Yoongi jadi cowo. Tapi setelah berguru alias berdikusi sama temen aku. Jadi Yoongi dijadi cewe aja gajadi cowo. Mungkin karena ke Amatiran aku yang amat sangat disayangkan ga teliti pas ganti gender ini. Ada kalikat yang aku lupa buat ubah cerita yang pas Yoongi jadi cowo.

Mian everybody :'(

Dan makasih yang udah review meskipun sedikit.

Tapi kalian amat sangat membantu aku buat jadi lebih baik lagi *lebay bin alay*

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari kelima setelah hari dimana aku mengenalkan diri secara langsung sebagai dokter yang bertanggung jawab kepadamu. Aku liat keadaanmu terus membaik. Bahkan sekarang kau sudah bisa berjalan sedikit demi sedikit dibantu oleh orang-orang atau keluarga yang menjagamu. Aku merasa senang sekaligus merasa perasaan yang aneh. Perasaan yang merasa sedikit lagi aku tak bisa melihatmu, merawatmu, dan melihat senyum manismu lagi.

"Waah, ku liat perkembang kondisimu semakin membaik yah Tuan Park." Ucapku dengan senyum yang sengaja aku buat.

"Ya, Terima Kasih dok. Ini semuakan berkat dokter yang sudah merawatku dengan baik." Ucapnya ramah dengan sesekali mencoba untuk sedikit berjalan.

"Ani,, kau lah yang berusaha ingin cepat sembuh dan terus selalu ingin mengetahui kondisimu. Dan sekarang aku bisa melihat usahamu. Dan Tuan Park kau sangat bersemangat sekali. Pasti karena kau tau sebentar lagi kau dapat pulang kerumah. Tapi ingat kau tetap tidak boleh terlalu lelah dan juga harus selalu mengontrol keadaanmu." Aku mengucapkan kalimat terakhir menjadi sedikit senang. Mungkin karena aku menyuruhnya harus tetap kontrol keadaannya. Agar aku masih bisa melihatnya.

"Ah.. dokter Min bisa saja. Aku memang selalu semangat setiap harinya meskipun sebelum terjadi kecelakaan ini. Dan bisa kah kau memanggilku Jimin saja? Kurasa umurmu dan umurku tidak jauh berbeda. Lagi pula kita sudah sedikit saling mengenal dan ini sudah hari satu minggu lebih kau merawatku." Dengan senyum manisnya aku bisa melihat memang dia adalah orang yang ceria.

Mungkin karena dia seperti ini makanya banyak sekali orang yang menjenguk dan memberikan karangan bunga didepan rumah sakit ini yang bertuliskan "semoga lekas sembuh" dan sebagainya.

"Ah.. Arra baik lah Tuan Par.. emm maksudku Jimin." Sedikit aku mendengar jimin sedikit terkekeh mendengar perkataan ku.

"Dan bolehkah aku memanggil mu Yoongi? Dan apa aku boleh minta nomer tlp mu?"."Ahh jangan salah paham itu agar aku tidak terlalu canggung memanggilmu seperti itu. Dan untuk nomermu itu... emmm.. untuk mungkin saja suatu saat aku sedang tidak bisa kerumah sakit. Aku harap kau mau kerumahku untuk memeriksakan kondisiku." Dia agak sedikit ragu-ragu. Dan aku merasa aku dapat melihat sedikit kemerahan dikedua pipinya. Mungkin dia malu atau apa.

'Apa dia bilang apa? Dia bilang ingin memanggil nama belakangku saja? Dan apa aku tidak salah dengar dia meminta nomerku. Meskipun hanya untuk dapat mengontrol perkembangannya. Ahh perasaan apa ini?' aku berperang didalam batinku dan merasa kaget. Apa benar seorang Park Jimin pasiennya yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang membuat jantungku tak karuan.

"Hmm.. baiklah tidak apa jimin. Kau dapat memanggilku atau diluar kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi saja. Dan untuk nomerku. Baiklah jika memang untuk tujuan seperti itu akan aku berikan nomerku." Aku sebenarnya senang-senang saja meski dia meminta nomerku untuk berhubungan lebih lanjut denganku. Bahkan tanpa sadar aku sudah memberikan kartu namaku kepadanya.

"hmmm.. terima kasih . dan maaf jika selama aku disini merepotkan mu." Dia memberikan senyum yang membuatku gila lagi. Dengan cepat aku membalas senyum nya lalu langsung berpamitan kepadanya. Karena jujur saja aku tidak tahan dengan jantungku yang sedikit aneh belakangan ini.

Drrrrrtt...

Baru saja beberapa langkah aku keluar dari ruang rawatnya. Aku merasa Smartphone kesayangan ku bergetar.

From: 0342xxxxxxxx

Hi...

ini nomerku. Dan bisakah kau langsung menyimpan nomerku! Agar aku tidak merasa sedikit malu karena sudah meminta nomermu dan mengirim sms kepadamu.

Park Jimin

To: Park Jimin

Oh ternyata kau jimin. Baiklah akan ku simpan. Dan tidak perlu seperti itu aku juga tidak keberatan atau merasa terganggu kau mengirim sms kepadaku.

From: Park Jimin

Ahhh kau baik sekali .

Engh... maksudku Yoongi hehe ^_^

"Mwooooo... Dia memberikan aku emotic seperti ini? Apa aku sudah gila? Hanya seperti ini aku merasa jantungku seperti ini lagi?" aku agak sedikit terkejut melihat sms terakhir yang jimin kirimkan kepadaku. Dan tanpa sadar suster hobie bertanya kepadaku.

"Apa kau tak apa ?"

"ahh tidak aku baik-baik saja. Sepertinya belakangan ini kau sering bertanya seperti itu yah suster hobie." Sambil tersenyum jahil aku mengejarnya.

Jimin POV

"ah aku pikir aku sedikit berlebihan memberikan emotic seperti itu. Dan bahkan ini pertama kalinya aku mengirim sms kepadanya dan langsung memberikan emotic pada seseorang. Ada apa denganku?" aku berbicara sendiri sambil melihat ponsel pintar yang aku pegang ini.

5 menit...

15menit...

"ah apa marah kepadaku setelah membaca sms ku yang terakhir yah? Apa aku tidak sopan memberikan emotic seperti itu? Apa dia sedang sibuk sampai tidak dapat membalas smsku yah?" lagi-lagi aku merasa bingung pada diriku sendiri.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi yah? Kenapa aku berani sekali meminta nomernya? Kenapa bahkan aku merasa malu untuk memanggil nya Yoongi yah? Apa aku tidak sopan baru beberapa hari kenal dengannya malah sudah meminta nomernya? Ah jimin ada apa denganmu' batinku.

Entah sejak kapan aku menjadi seperti ini. Dan agak sedikit aneh karena sebagai Park Jimin yang cool dan selalu digemarin dan didekati oleh wanita. Baru pertama kali meminta nomer wanita dan merasa malu dengan kelakuannya sendiri.

Jimin POV end

Setelah Yoongi mengejar suster Seok hingga sampai keruangannya sendiri. Yoongi duduk dan melihat smartphone kesayangannya itu dengan terus tersenyum kegirangan. Dan Jimin yang merasa aneh pada dirinya sendiri kenapa seorang laki-laki sepertinya bisa merasa seperti ini.

.

.

.

Sudah 2hari berlalu Jimin dan Yoongi terus bertukar pesan. Dan mereka merasa semakin lebih dekat. Sampai suatu siang jimin mendapat tamu sebelum kunjungan dokter keruang rawatnya.

"Jimin oppa..." ada perempuan berambut panjang putih dan bergigi kelinci yang tiba-tiba memanggil Jimin dan langsung memeluknya erat.

"Kookie? Sejak kapan kau berada diSeoul? Bukan kah kau sedang berada diParis untuk acara Fashion Week?" Jimin pun sedikit menarik wanita itu dari pelukannya untuk melihat wajah wanita itu.

"Ahh oppa... aku mendengar berita kecelakaanmu dari kekasihnya bambam kemarin. Dan untungnya acara itu sudah selesai. Jadi aku segera ambil penerbangan secepatnya. Aku merasa khawatir denganmu. Aku juga sangat merindukan mu oppa. Apa oppa tidak merindukan ku?" ucap wanita itu yang ternyata kekasih Jimin semenjak 1bulan lalu.

"Hmm jadi seperti itu. Aku sudah membaik kookie sayang dan kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku. Rindu? Ahhh kau tau aku bahkan tidak fokus mengendarai mobilku karena saking merindukanmu hingga terjadi seperti ini." Balas jimin sambil mencium pucuk kepala kekasihnya itu dan memegangi tangan kekasinya.

Tanpa sadar Sudah sejak 5menit yang lalu Yoongi melihat mereka. Dan sekarang dia merasa panas melihatnya dan bahkan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sudah bodoh merasa kalo jimin menyukainya karena sudah 3hari belakangan ini mereka saling bertukar pesan. Bahkan sepasangan kekasih yang sedang melepas rindu itu benar-benar tidak sadar dengan kehadirannya.

"Ekhemm... maaf mengganggu kalian. Aku kesini ingin mengecek kondisi Ji.. oh maksudku Tuan Park." Dengan agak sedikit berdeham Yoongi menyadarkan sepasang kekasih itu dengan kehadirannya.

"o-oh iya tidak apa-apa Yoongi.. eh maksudku ." bahkan jimin kaget dan segera melepas tangan sang kekasih yang sedari tadi dia genggam.

"Ah annyeong dokter maaf kami tidak sadar kau ada disini. Oh silahkan jika kau ingin memeriksa kekasihku yang manja ini" ucap sang gadis yang seperti nya dia seorang model menurut Yoongi. Karena make up dan pakaian gadis itu yang sedikit mencolok.

'apakah ada event didekat sini? Kenapa perempuan ini terlihat seperti habis show yah? Dan cantiknya kekasih jimin. Ah bodoh kau yoongi sudah tidak tau diri sekali! Ingat Yoongi kau tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dia!" batin Yoongi sambil memeriksakan keadaan jimin.

Dan setelah dipersilahkan untuk memeriksa Jimin. Yoongi pun mulat mengecek dari tanda-tanda vital jimin kepala jimin dan luka operasi. Dan mungkin Yoongi tidak sadar karena berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Sudah ada sepasang mata yang entah sejak kapan terus memperhatikan gerak gerik dan raut wajah kebingungan Yoongi. Bahkan 2 mata itu ingin memastikan apa Yoongi tidak apa-apa.

"Ah kau sudah benar-benar sembuh Tuan Park. Sepertinya sore ini juga kau sudah boleh pulang." Ucap Yoongi sambil terus memaksakan untuk tetap tenang.

"Ahh bagus sekali. Oppa, aku akan mengantarmu kerumahmu. Tapi apakah ada dan dirumah? Jika tidak ada aku ingin sekali menemanimu oppa." Ucap jungkook sambil terlihat ada ketakutan diraut wajahnya.

Sepertinya kekasih jimin merasa takut terhadap kedua orangtua Jimin. Dan memangnya apa yang terjadi antara wanita itu dengan keluarga jimin? Dan denga cepat jimin menjawab pertanyaan kekasihnya itu.

"Baiklah jika kau ingin mengantarku. Tapi ayah dan ibu sedang ada dirumah. Sepertinya kau tidak bisa menemaniku kookie sayang. Tapi tidak apa karena kita kan masih bisa melepas rindu disini. Dan kalo nanti kita pulang. Bagaimana kita mampir keCafe taehyung untuk sekalian bertemu dengannya." Ucap jimin menengangkan kekasihnya. Dan sepertinya Jimin juga tidak ingin jika jungkook kerumahnya.

"Yeeeey oppa aku sangat senang sekali. Kita akan bertemu taetae hyung disana. Aku juga sangat rindu padanya dan juga minuman buatannya." Gadis itu kembali memeluk jimin dengan senyum kegembiraannya.

Dan tanpa sadar jimin melihat kearah Yoongi. Jimin pun terlihat sedikit khawatir pada Yoongi. Entah apa yang sedang jimin pikirkan. Tapi jimin merasa kalo Yoongi terlihat tidak baik-baik saja melihatnya bersama kekasihnya.

"ah baiklah sebaiknya aku pergi. Annyeong"

"ah iya dokter terima kasih sudah merawat kekasihku selama aku tidak ada. Anyyeong."

Yoongi pun tersenyum lalu pergi meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Dan tanpa sadar lagi-lagi suster Seok melihatnya dengan kebingungan.

"Apa kau sedang sakit ? kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya suster Seok karena khawatir kepada calon dokter disampingnya ini.

"Ah aku tidak kenapa-kenapa suster Seok. Tapi sepertinya aku kelelahan. Aku akan minta ijin lalu pulang ." ucap Yoongi denga lesu.

"Ah tidak usah biar aku saja yang bilang kepada kepala ruangan. Kau bisa langsung ambil barangmu diruangan lalu pulang dan beristirahat lah." Ucap suster Seok dengan cepat sambil tersenyum manis.

Tak lama kemudian Yoongi sudah sampai didepan ruangannya dan segera merapihkan barang-barangnya dan sedikit dibantu oleh suster Seok.

"ah terima kasih eonni aku sangat merepotkanmu. Kau baik sekali kepadaku."

"sama-sama kau juga baik kepadaku. Ramah kepadaku jadi aku bahkan menganggapmu sebagai adikku disini." Sambil tersenyum suster Seok meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah siap pulang kerumah.

"Yoongi-ah"

Baru yoongi mau menghentikan taxi. Ada laki-laki yang memanggilnya. Dan ternyata itu adalah taehyung yang baru keluar dari mobilnya.

"ah hyungie ada apa? Kenapa kau kesini? Apa ada yang sakit?"

"ne.. temanku sakit dan dirawat disini. Dan ada apa denganmu ibu dokter yang cantik. Kenapa mukamu terlihat pucat?" laki-laki itu pun meletakkan punggung tangannya kekepala Yoongi.

"Kau hangat Yoongi. Bagaimana dokter sepertimu bisa sakit? Kajja.. biar aku antar kau pulang."

"tidak usah repot-repot kau kan mau menjenguk temanmu disini. Kenapa malah mengantarku?"

"tidak apa-apa Yoongi. Lagipula tadi dia mengabariku kalo dia sudah sembuh dan akan segera pulang. Ayoo cepat masuk kedalam mobilku." Taehyung segera menarik tangan Yoongi untuk segera masuk kemobil yang sudah dibukakan pintunya oleh taehyung.

Didalam mobil Yoongi hanya diam dan taehyung selalu mencuri pandang pada Yoongi dan merasa sedikit bingung.

'apa yoongi seperti ini jika dia sakit? Ah aku merasa dia sangat aneh jika sakit.' Batin taehyung

Drrrrrrt...

Ponsel Pintar Yoongi pun bergetar.

From: Park Jimin

Yoongi kau sedang dimana? Kenapa aku keruanganmu kau tidak ada? Dan setelah aku tanya pada suster disana. Mereka bilang kau pulang karena sakit. Apa karena aku?

Yoongi hanya melihat dan tidak membalas sms dari jimin.

"kenapa hanya dibaca? Kau tidak ingin membalasnya?" tanya taehyung.

"tidak tae. Aku malas membalasnya. Dan bisakah kau mengajaku makan terlebih dulu? Aku lapar dan belum makan dari tadi pagi."

"Hah? Kau belum makan sudah siang begini Yoongi? Pantas saja kau sakit. Baiklah ayo ke Cafe ku. Aku akan membuatkan makanan dari menu baru yang ku buat kemarin. Dan kau akan menjadi orang pertama yang akan mencicipinya." Ucap taehyung meberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"wah kau memang keturunan keluarga Kim. Bahkan eonni mu pun sudah menjadi chef terkenal didunia. Ah aku jadi ingat seokjin eonni. Bagaimana kabarnya? Apa dia masih diAmerika?"

"tidak dia sudah dirumah dan kau tau aku belajar menu baru darinya. Dan yang akan kusajikan untukmu itu adalah menu paling special dan sangat rahasia yang seokjin eonni ajarkan padaku." Dengan semangat taehyung menceritakannya kepada Yoongi.

Yoongi dan Taehyung adalah teman sejak kecil. Bahkan Yoongi sudah dianggap seperti anak sediri dikeluarga Taehyung. Sampai kakak taehyung juga sangat senang jika sesekali Yoongi datang kerumah keluarga Kim untuk bermain dengan taehyung dulu.

Setelah sekian lama diperjalanan yang sebenarnya tadi itu sudah sedikit lagi sampai dirumah Yoongi. Tapi mereka putar balik karena Yoongi lapar.

#Cafe Bangtan#

"kemana sih sitaetae itu? Sudah tidak jadi menjengukku. Sekarang aku keCafenya pun dia tidak ada." Jimin mengumpat teman SMAnya yang sekarang menjadi sahabatnya itu karena sejak kedatangannya belum melihat batang hidungnya sama sekali.

"kkkkk... oppa kau sangat lucu. Dan kenapa kau tidak memesan makanan atau minuman yang lain dulu sebelum tae oppa datang." Jungkook menahan tawanya sejak tadi karena jimin selalu mengumpati temannya itu.

Tidak lama dari itu terdengar suara terbukanya pintu cafe.

Kliking...

"Ah dia akhirnya datang. Darimana saja kau alien bodoh? Kau tau aku sudah hampir 15menit menunggumu dengan perut kosong. Kau bahkan membatalkan untuk menjeng- " tiba-tiba Jimin berhenti mengumpat karena dia melihat tae tidak datang sendirian melainkan dengan seorang gadis dan bahkan jimin mengenal gadis itu.

"bawel kau Park. Aku tadi mengantarkan teman spesialku dulu. Kkkkk... " dia berucap sambil melihat Yoongi yang sedang dipegang tangannya dan sedari tadi Yoongi menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ahh tae bisakah kau melepaskan tanga-" Yoongi pun memotong ucapannya karena dia melihat seseorng yang sedang duduk berdua dengan wanita yang dilihatnya tadi dirumah sakit sedang melihat kearahnya.

"Yoongi?" jimin pun memanggil nama Yoongi.

Dan Yoongi pun langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan taehyung dan langsung berlari keluar Cafe.

"Ada apa dengannya? Dan Park bawel kenapa kau bisa mengenalnya?" Jimin pun kaget dengan pertanyaan Taehyung yang meihat aneh kearah Jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf untuk chapt1 udah gagal banget bikin ceritanya.

Dan untuk guess:

makasih yaah udah mau baca dan review cerita aku. Benar apa kata kamu kalo aku salah hehe. Ada yang lupa aku ganti waktu mengganti gender. Ada kalimat yang lupa diubah. Dan saking oonnya diriku main publish publish aja. Semoga chapt2 ini bisa mengurangi kesalahan aku yah

bagaimana apa menurut kalian ini dihapus aja atau lanjut? Soalnya bener-bener kurang yakin sama cerita ini :'( yang udah baca jangan lupa review yah. Karena semakin banyak review dan masukan semakin bisa memperbaiki kesalan author.


	3. Chapter 3

Hai kembali lagi dengan chapt3. Maaf jika masih ada kesalah dan kekecewaan di chapt sebelumnya. Dichapt ini akan ada pemeran tak terduga loh. Pastinya bukan salah satu member BTS. Yaudah tanpa harus banyak kata-kata kalian baca yah. Dan jangan lupa untuk tetap mereview setelah membacanya

"Yoongi?"

.

.

.

Setelah aku mendengar suara itu memanggil namaku. Terasa sesak didada. Tanpa berpikir panjang aku segera melepaskan pegangan erat tangan taehyung dan berlari kearah luar cafe taehyung. Aku terus berlari dan terus berlari tanpa sadar sesak didadaku membuat air mengalir keluar dikedua mataku.

Aku merasa semua orang disekitarku melihatku dengan pandangan aneh. Mungkin dia merasa bingung kepadaku. Bahkan tak sedikit yang melihatku dengan pandangan iba.

'apa aku semenyedihkan itu dipandangan semua orang?' batinku.

Aku menghentikan langkahku disebuah taman yang sepi. Dada ini semakin terasa sesak. Aku merasa semua menjadi kabur dan tanpa sadar aku mulai terjatuh. Menangis terus menerus membuat pandangan disekitarku gelap dan kepalaku terasa pusing. Dan setelahnya aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Aku merasa ada sorotan cahaya yang mengganggu mataku. Aku mulai membuka mataku sedikit demi sedikit. Aku melihat jendela yang besar yang memantulkan cahaya kepadaku. Aku merasa asing dengan semua yang berada disini. Mulai dari kasur king size selimut putih yang tebal. Meja kecil dengan buku-buku bacaan yang tebal. Ini bukan kamarku? 'APA INI BUKAN KAMARKU? DIMANA AKU?'batinku. Dan dengan cepat aku terduduk merasa kaget dengan suasana asing ini.

Tok..tok...tok...

"Permisi nona apa kau sudar sadar?" suara laki-laki paruh baya yang mengusik lamunanku.

"Euh? Iya aku sudah sadar. Dimana aku? Siapa kau? Lalu siapa yang membawaku kesini? Dan siapa yang mengganti pakaianku?" pertanyaan yang begitu panjang meluncur begitu saja dari mulutku.

"ah maaf nona sebelumnya. Yang mengganti pakaian mu adalah ahjumma yang bekerja disini. Kau dibawa oleh tuan muda kami. Aku adalah tuan Lee kepala pelayan dirumah ini. Dan nona ada dikamar tuan muda." Jawab laki-laki yang baru ku tau bernama tuan Lee itu lalu tersenyum kepadaku.

"Ahh, tunggu kau bilang tuan muda? Siapa dia?" tanya ku lagi.

"Tuan muda Mark nona. Ku pikir kau teman atau kekasih tuan muda." Ucapan kepalaya ruangan itu terhenti sepertinya dia sedang menimbang-nimbang sesuatu. "Setelah saya pikir-pikir. Karena semalam tuan muda membawa nona kesini. Lalu membawamu kekamar tuan muda dan membaringkan mu dikasurnya. Bahkan dia mengompresmu semalaman. Dia bilang kau pingsan ditaman dekat sini waktu tuan muda arah pulang. Dan raut wajah tuan muda yang khawatir yang membuat semua penjaga dan pekerja sini menyangka kalau kau adalah kekasih tuan muda Mark. Jadi maaf atas kelancangan saya dan pelayan disini karena sudah mengganti pakaianmu. Karena tuan muda bilang dia tidak mungkin mengganti pakaian nona. Dan menyuruhku untuk memanggil pelayan wanita untuk menggantikan pakaian nona." Jawab laki-laki paruh baya itu. Dan membuatku semakin kaget dan kebingungan.

'Aku bahkan tidak mengenal tuan mudanya. Siapa tadi? Ah iya Mark. Seingatku, aku tidak memiliki teman bernama Mark.' batinku

Tanpa sadar laki-laki paruh baya itu sudah pergi dan menutup pintu pelan.

Aku langsung berlari keluar dan kembali bertanya kepada kepala pelayan tadi. "Dimana tuan muda Mark? Ah maksudku Mark?". Tanpa ingin membuat kepala pelayan itu kebingungan dengan perkataanku.

"Tuan muda sudah berangkat 4jam yang lalu kekantornya. Dan tuan muda menyuruhku untuk tidak membangunkan nona. Jadi aku menunggu hingga nona sadar. Untungnya setelah aku masuk kekamar tuan muda untuk membawakan makanan mu tadi. Nona sudah sadar." Jawabnya.

"Ah, baiklah terima kasih. Tapi apa aku boleh pinjam tlp rumah untuk menelpon Mark dan mengucapkan terima kasih kepadanya? Dan bisakah kau memasukkan nomer tlp Mark. Karena aku tidak ingat dan ponselku mati." Aku maafkan aku tuhan karena telah berbohong.

Tidak lama dari itu akhirnya kepala pelayan menunjukan tempatnya dan memasukkan nomer tuan mudanya itu. Lalu pergi meninggalkan Yoongi. Mungkin untuk memberikan Privasi kepada Yoongi dan Tuan mudanya.

Tuuuut... tuuuuutt...

"Yobesseyo? Ada apa tuan Lee?" terdengar suara berat laki-laki disebrang tlp.

"Yobesseyo,,, maaf aku bukan tuan Lee. Aku Min Yoongi perempuan yang sudah kau tolong semalam. Maaf merepotkanmu dan terima kasih telah menolongku. Apa kau mengenalku?" tanpa basi-basi aku memperkenalkan diriku berbicara panjang dan memberikan pertanyaan kepada laki-laki disebrang saluran tlp ini.

"Ahhh kau sudah sadar. Aku Mark Tuan. Dan maaf sudah membawamu ketempatku tanpa meminta ijin kepadamu. Karena aku menemukanmu pingsan taman sekitar rumahku semalam. Iya tidak apa-apa. Aku merasa senang membantumu dan kau tidak merepotkan ku. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" dia menjawab pertanyaanku dan bahkan mempertanyakan kondisiku. Aku merasa beruntung telah ditolong orang baik.

"Iya aku sudah sabar dan keadaanku sangat baik. Kenapa kau meminta maaf Tuan Mark aku yang merepotkan mu dan seharusnya aku berterima kasih dan merasa beruntung telah kau tolong." Jawabku sekenanya.

"Hmm sebentar lagi aku akan pulang. Kita lanjut nanti pembicaraannya setelah aku dirumah ne..." suara laki-laki itu seperti sedang terburu-buru. "Ah baiklah tuan Mark." Setelah aku menjawabnya lawan bicaraku sudah mematikan sambungan tlp itu.

1jam kemudian setelah aku menelpon tuan muda yang baik pemilik rumah dan kamar yang aku tempati semalam itu. Aku sudah selesai mandi dan memakai bajuku yang semalamku pakai. Dan tidak lama terdengar suara knalpot mobil dibawah.

"Selamat siang tuan muda" sapa beberapa pelayan dan kepala pelayan.

"Ahh siang dimana Yoongi? Apa dia masih dikamarku tuan Lee?"

"Nona masih dikamarmu tuan. Tetapi sepertinya dia sudah mandi."

"Baiklah segera siapkan makan siangku dan nona Yoongi tuan Lee. Karena aku yakin dia belum menyentuh makanan yang sudah kau siapkan tadi." Suruh Mark situan muda dengan sopan.

"Baik tuan muda." Tuan Lee langsung pergi kedapur untuk menyuruh pelayan menyiapkan makan siang tuan muda dan tamu perempuannya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok...

"Silahkan masuk." Jawabku.

"Ah kau sudah sehat nona Yoongi? Dan bahkan kau sudah cantik." Suara berat yang disebrang tlp tadi terdengar lagi ditelinga Yoongi. Dan Yoongi kaget karena tuan muda yang baik hati ini ternyata bukan hanya sopan, baik, ramah, bahkan tuan muda ini TAMPAN.

"euhh, ahh iya aku sudah mandi. Terima kasih sudah menolongku dan membiarkan ku menumpang dirumahmu. Emm bahkan dikamarmu dan menyuruh pelayan-pelayan dirumahmu untuk menjagaku. Daaaaaaaan terima kasih telah terjaga untuk mengompresku semalaman." Aku langsung bangun dan membungkukan badanku.

Tuan muda itu tersenyum dan menyuruhku untuk tidak membungkuk lagi. Setelah lama berbincang dengannya aku semakin merasa yakin kalo orang yang menolongku ini orang yang baik. Karena bahkan kami sudah akrab walaupun belum 24jam berkenalan.

"Emm,, Yoongi aku rasa kau belum makan."

"Su-sudah kok Mark." Aku merasa gugup dan berbohong kepadanya karena aku tidak ingin lagi merepotkannya.

"Kau berbohong gadis muda. Liat bahkan mangkuk bubur itu masih terlihat sangat penuh." Jawabnya dengan suara berat khasnya dan senyuman tulusnya itu.

"Baiklah baiklah aku memang belum makan, aku tidak enak sudah ditolong diberikan tumpangan untuk tidur dan dirawat olehmu." Jawabku dengan cengiran polosku itu.

'ah kenapa wanita ini sangat polos dan manis jika tersenyum? Ah bahkan aku merasa aneh kenapa orang seceria dan semanis ini bisa seperti semalam wajahnya yang penuh dengan rasa sakit dan matanya yang membengkak. Ada apa dengannya?' batin mark. Mark merasa aneh dan penasaran sebenarnya apa yang telah terjadi pada gadis didepannya ini. Ingin sekali Mark bertanya kepada Yoongi tapi dia merasa kalau tidak sopan menanyakan hal pribadi seseorang yang baru dikenalnya.

"Ayoo kita kebawah. Aku yakin pelayan sudah menyiapkan makan siang untuk kita. Mari nona manis kita kebawah untuk makan lalu aku akan mengantarkan mu kerumahmu." Mark kembali bersuara setelah berbicara sediri dibatinnya.

"Apa tidak merepotkanmu lagi Mark? Aku merasa sangat beruntung sekarang." Ucapku dengan polos.

"Tidak Yoongi. Sudah lah berhenti berbicara seperti itu. Yang seakan-akan kau telah ditolong oleh malaikat yang sangat tampan sepertiku." Dan tidak lama kemudian aku dan Mark tertawa karena mendengar perkataan laki-laki penolongku.

'kau memang malaikat yang sangat tampan Mark' batinku

"Kajja.. kita terlalu asik berbincang dan tertawa Yoongi. Kapan kita makannya perutku sudah sangat lapar." Ucap Mark yang langsung pergi yang dibuntuti oleh diriku sendiri yang sudah sangat lapar karena dari kemarin aku belum makan sama sekali. Selesai makan siang bersamanya. Benar saja Mark mengantarku kerumah. Dan tidak lupa dia memberikan kartu namanya. Dia bilang agar suatu saat bila aku merasakan hal seperti semalam aku bisa langsung dapat pertolongan dari namja malaikat itu.

'Ahhhhh beruntungnya kau Yoongi.' Batinku lagi

Setelah mobil Mark sudah tidak terlihat lagi dari pandanganku. Aku segera masuk kedalam rumah yang disambut oleh raut wajah cemas ibu dan teman masa kecilku itu.

"Dari mana saja kau semalaman tidak pulang nak? Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kata taehyung kau kemarin sakit dan pergi bergitu saja setelah taehyung mengajaku keCafe nya? Sebenarnya ada apa?" pertanyaan ibuku yang terdengar sangat mengkhawatirkan ku mulai terdengar.

"Iya darimana saja kau Yoongi dan kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif? Kenapa kau langsung pergi? Dan kenapa kau menjadi aneh kemarin? Apa aku mengucapkan kata-kata yang salah dan menyakiti hatimu?" kali ini taehyung yang mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak kenapa-napa kok omma, taehyung. aku hanya butuh waktu sendiri kemarin. Tenang saja aku juga menginap dirumah temanku. Dia sangat baik orangnya. Dan taehyung-ah maaf ponselku mati. Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir, ne." Ucapku menenangkan dua orang yang ada didepanku.

"Lalu kenapa kau pergi dari cafe setelah Jimin memanggilmu? Kau kenal dengannya?" taehyung memulai pertanyaannya lagi. Aku merasa air mataku ingin menetes lagi. Tapi kali ini aku mencoba tegar dan menjawab pertanyaan taehyung meskipun sedikit ada kebohongan dengan perkataan ku.

"aku kan sudah bilang aku sedang ingin sendiri. Dan masalah jimin aku bahkan tidak mendengar dia memanggilku. Ah aku memang mengenal jimin. Dia itu salah satu pasienku tae."

"Kalau begitu baiklah aku percaya dengan mu. Lain kali jangan seperti ini. Kau membuat bibi Park dan aku mengkhawatirkan mu." Ucap taehyung yang mulai tenang.

"baiklah aku akan kembali ke cafe. Dan Yoongi nyalahkan ponselmu dan selalu ingat untuk tidak membiarkan ponselmu mati." Setalah itu taehyung pergi dan berpamitan kepada ibuku.

"Ibu aku kekamar dulu. Aku mau beristirahat. Dan masalah magangku. Kupikir rumah sakit mengerti kondisiku melihat keadaan ku kemarin. Bye bu aku keatas" tidak lupa untuk mencium ibu dan berlari kelantai dua rumahku tempat kamarku berada.

Nyonya Min yang melihat kelakuan putrinya hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum tenang dengan keadaan putrinya yang baik-baik saja.

Setelah Yoongi memasuki kamarnya dia langsung mengTurn On kan ponsel kesayangannya itu. Dan langsung dibanjiri dengan pesan singkat dari seseorang yang membuatnya sesak, ibunya dan teman masa kecilnya itu.

From: Jimin

Pantas saja kau tidak mebalas pesanku. Kau sedang pergi bersama orang lain. Maaf mengganggu mu Yoongi.

From: Jimin

Kenapa kau langsung pergi begitu saja? Apa kau marah kepadaku? Apa aku berbuat salah? Yoongi setelah membaca pesan ini segera membalas pesanku.

From: Jimin

Yoongi kau mengenal taehyung? dia siapamu?

From: Jimin

Yoongi taehyung menanyakan mengapa aku mengenalmu.

From: Jimin

Yoongi kemana saja kau? Apa benar kau sakit? Kenapa kau bahkan sama sekali tidak membalas pesanku? Kau benar-benar marah kepadaku?

From: Jimin

Yoongi kenapa ponselmu tidak aktif?

Taehyung mengkhawatirkanmu.

From: Jimin

Yoongi?

From: Taehyungie

Yak! Yoongi kau kemana?

Aku mengkhawatirkanmu.

Aku sedang dirumahmu dan sedang berbicara kepada ibumu.

From: Taehyungie

Yoongi aku dan ibumu sangat khawatir

From: Eomma tersayang3

Anakku kau dimana?

Taehyung kerumah dan menanyakanmu pada ibu.

Ibu sangat khawatir.

#Jimin Room#

"Kau kemana Yoongi. Apa aku melakukan hal yang salah? Kenapa kau menjauhiku? Dan ada apa dengan perasaanku? Yoongi aku memikirkan mu mengkhawatirkanmu" ucap jimin yang sedang memandangi ponsel pintarnya. Yang tanpa sadar telah dia tatap semalaman itu.

'apa aku menyukaimu?' batin jimin.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Gimana chapt3 ini? Semakin aneh yah? Hem maafkan aku yang amatir ini. Dan untuk yang udah baca dan ngereview makasih yah. Semoga dengan review dari kalian aku makin baik lagi. Amiiiin

Untuk a.k.a Yuma

Makasih buat reviewnya dichapt2.

Kamu sangat luar biasa:*

Makasih buat saran taeyoon nya.

Makasih juga udah nyemangatin buat aku nulis cerita ini.

Dichapt3 chimchimnya sedikit banget.

Soalnya aku lagi kesel gara-gara dia makin sesuatu.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Yeeeeey akhirnya dapet ilham buat nambah ide dichapter ini. Makasih yang udah read, review, follow, dan favorite. Aku seneng banget karena yang review pun senior-senior yang ceritanya bagus yang sering aku baca.

Maaf karena sampe chapter 3 aku masih banyak salah, typo melanda dimana-mana, dan agak absurd.

.

.

.

.

.

'apa aku menyukaimu?' batin jimin

.

.

.

.

.

Jimin POV

Pagi ini aku bangun dengan tidak biasanya. Yang biasa aku selalu terbangun karena para pelayan dirumahku membangunkan ku. Dan pasti aku langsung bangun dan masuk kekamar mandi. Tapi kali ini tidak seperti biasanya. Aku sudah bangun pagi-pagi sekali tanpa harus pelayan membangunkan ku dan entah sejak kapan aku sudah melototi ponsel pintarku. Belum ada yang berubah dari semalam. Masih belum ada pesan dari perempuan kecil pucat itu. Dan entah ide darimana yang berpikiran aku akan datang kerumah sakit dan berpura-pura untuk mengecek kondisiku. Ya meskipun aku sudah sangat sehat dan tidak memerlukan kontrol. Karena itu hanya sebuah alasan untuk bertemu dengannya.

"tuan jimin tumben anda sudah bangun. Apa hari ini ada aktifitas atau janji dengan orang?" suara laki-laki paruh baya yang ternyata kepala pelayan rumah kepercayaan ibuku.

"ne, aku akan kerumah sakit untuk mengontol kondisiku. Apa ibu dan ayahku sudah bangun? Dan tolong suruh supir untuk menyiapkan dan memanaskan mobilku. Aku akan kerumah sakit setelah aku mandi dan sarapan." Titah ku kepada kepala pelayan.

"maaf tuan, nyonya dan tuan park sudah pergi beberapa menit yang lalu untuk kebandara. Dia hanya menitipkan salam kepadamu dan menyuruhku memberitahumu untuk tidak mengedarai mobil sendiri dulu jika kau ingin pergi keluar dan menyuruh supir untuk mengantarkan tuan kemanapun. Sarapan dan obatmu juga sudah disiapkan oleh pelayan diruang makan." Jawab sikepala pelayan. Ya mau bagaimana lagi itu titah dari nyonya besarnya. Pasti dia lebih memilih menuruti apa semua kata ibuku daripada diriku sendiri.

"haaaaah, baiklah jika itu perintah ibu."

Dengan berat hati aku harus menerimanya. Dan melangkahkan kakiku untuk memasuki kamar mandi. 30menit berlalu sekarang aku sudah duduk manis dibangku belakang mobilku.

"tuan kita sudah sampai dirumah sakit." Suara supir kepercayaan ibuku menyadarkan ku dari lamunanku.

"eh, baiklah kau tunggu disini. Aku akan masuk mungin sekitar 15-30 menitan."

"baik tuan"

Baru saja aku melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobilku. Aku melihat perempuan kecil, berkuli pucat yang entah mengapa aku sangat menunggu kabar darinya.

"Yoongi? Min Yoongi... Dokter Min" aku berteriak dan melambaikan tanganku. Aku melihat Yoongi melihat kearahku dan tersenyum padaku.

'mungkin aku terlalu berlebihan memikirkan dia marah kepadaku.' Batin jimin.

Setelahnya kami sudah duduk ditaman rumah sakit itu.

"ada apa tuan park? Kenapa kau kesini? Kau mau mengontorolkan kondisimu?" ucap yoongi yang mengawali pembicaraan dengan nada datar begitupula raut mukanya.

"eung, yoongi.. ah maksudku dokter Min. Aku kesini untuk menemuimu. Aku hanya ingin bertanya kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini tidak membalas pesanku. Lalu nomermu tidak bisa dihubungi. Membuat taehyung khawatir. Dan kau bahkan pergi waktu melihatku diCafe taehyung." ucapku dengan penuh harap.

"oh, aku sedang sibuk kemarin. Ponselku mati seharian kemarin. Dan masalah diCade taehyung aku tidak sadar jika kau memanggilku tuan Park. Masalah taehyung yangkhawatir. Dia selalu seperti itu jika baru bertemu denganku lagi." Jawab perepuan pucat didepanku.

"jadi kau kenal dekat dengan taehyung?"

"ne, dia temanku dari kecil."

"lalu kenapa taehyung sangat khawatir kepadamu? Dia bilang kau sedang sakit waktu dia menjemputmu lalu kau pergi begitu saja dan tidak ada kabar seharian."

"ah aku sakit? Tidak kemarin aku hanya deman dan sekarang sudah baikan. Kan sudah ku bilang kalau aku sedang sibuk."

"kalau boleh tidak aku menjemputmu pulang nanti?"

"emm maaf tuan Park aku ada acara nanti malam dan aku akan dijemput temanku. Lagi pula aku tidak enak dengan kekasihmu."

"ah kookie? Dia tidak apa-apa. Bahkan dia sedang keluar negeri untuk acara fashion. Tapi baiklah jika kau sedang sibuk dan ada acara. Jika kau berubah pikiran kau bisa menelponku atau mengirimiku pesan. Nee?"

"Ahh baiklah."

"aku pergi dulu. Kau juga pasti harus merawat pasien-pasienmu. Paii Min Yoongi." Tidak lama aku langsung sedikit berlari kearah mobilku. Dan aku sedikit melirik kearah Yoongi yang sedang berjalan kedalam rumah sakit. Setelah aku sampai didepan mobilku aku langsng masuk kedalam mobil. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama aku langsung menyuruh supir pribadi ibuku untuk mengantarkan ku keCafe milik taehyung.

"pak antar aku keCafe temanku." Titahku cepat.

"baik tuan muda." Tanpa ku suruh dua kali. Supir pribadi ibuku langsung mngendarai mobil untuk keCafe milik taehyung.

Jimin POV end

.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi POV

"untuk apa dia datang kesini dan berbicara seperti itu. Dan bahkan dia meminta izin untuk menjemputku. Ah dasar laki-laki aneh dan tidak peka. Kenapa dia harus hadir dikehidupanku sih?" tanpa sadar yoongi mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah tersisir rapih itu.

"ada apa dokter Min? Kau sudah lebih baik? Aku sampai rindu denganmu. Sehari saja kau tidak masuk membuatku menjadi kesepian. Bagaimana jika magangmu sudah selesai. Aku pasti sangat kesepian." Ucap suster Seok yang sedari tadi sudah ada diruanganku.

"Ahh, eonni kau tidak perlu khawatir kita bisa bertukar pesan dan bertemu diluar jika kau sedang libur kerja. Dan ahh iya hari ini hari terakhir aku magang. Dan terima kasih yah sudah baik dan membimbingku." Ucapku dengan sedikit nada sedih.

"Kau tidak perlu berterima kasih seperti itu. Aku sangat senang membantumu. Bukan hanya aku yang kesepian nantinya. Bagaimana dengan dokter Kim dan pasien-pasien disini. Mereka juga pasti kehilangan sosok imut, lucu dan ceria ini. Baiklah karena hari ini hari terakhirmu magang. Bagaimana jika selesai bekerja kita keluar dan makan." Suara suster Seok kembali ceria seperti biasanya.

"Ne, eonni. Terima kasih." Jawabku dan memberikan senyum tulus padanya.

Setelah semua pekerjaan selesai. Hari sudah hampir malam. Aku langsung meminta izin berpamitan dan tidak lupa untuk berterima kasih karena sudah membimbingku selama aku magang kepada kepala ruangan dokter Kim, dokter-dokter senior lain, dan para suster diruanganku.

"Aku pasti sangat merindukan rumah sakit ini dan pastinya dirimu eonni."

"Aigoooo, kau berlebihan dokter Min."

"Eonni kau bisa memanggilku Yoongi saja."

"Ne, Yoongi. Kita mau makan apa? Aku akan mentraktirmu."

"tidak eonni aku yang akan mentraktirmu."

"aah baiklah baiklah. Bagaimana jika kita makan ramen didekat sini. Tempat itu tidak jauh dan juga banyak orang yang menyukai ramen disana. Bagaimana?"

"baiklah eonni. Kajja..."

Tidak jauh dari rumah sakit terlihat ruko ramen yang sangat ramai pengunjung. Yaa sepertinya benar kata suster Seok jika disini ramennya enak. Buktinya banyak sekali pengunjung yang datang. Dan tidak jauh dari situ. Aku melihat ada sesosok laki-laki yang ku kenal. Tetapi dengan warna rambut yang berbeda. Terakhir ku lihat laki-laki memiliki rambut hitam legam. Kenapa sekarang menjadi warna merah menyalah?

"tuan Park" itu bukan suaraku. Itu suara suster Seok

"Ne,, waah kau kan suster yang merawatku bersama dokter Miii" ucapannya terpotong. Ya ucapannya terpotong karena dia melihatku. Dan benar saja tebakan ku kalau itu dia. Entah kenapa aku sangat mengenalnya padahal belum hampir 3minggu aku mengenalnya. Terjadilah kecanggungan antara aku dan mantan pasienku itu.

"Ah iya benar itu aku. Dan aku juga bersama dokter Min. Kami disini merayakan perpisahan untuk dokter Min karena dia telah selesai magang dirumah sakit. Apa tuan Park sendirian? Dan aneh sekali laki-laki kaya sepertimu mau makan ketempat kecil seperti ini." tiba-tiba suster Seok memecah kecanggungan antara aku dan jimin.

"euh, aku? Iya aku sendiri. Tapi tidak sendiri juga sih. Karena tidak jauh dari sini ada supir pribadi ibuku yang menungguku. Dan ini tempat langganku dengan sahabatku waktu aku masih dibangku sekolah. Jadi aku sudah terbiasa makan disini. Hehe... " jimin menjawab pertanyaan suster Seok dengan sedikit cengiran khas yang membuat matanya menjadi sipit seperti bulan sabit.

"ah kalo gitu kebetulan ayo kita makan bersama. Apakah kau sudah memesannya tuan Park?"

"Aku belum memesannya suster karena ini ramai sekali. Dan panggil aku Jimin saja suster."

"kalau begitu kau juga harus memanggil namaku saja"

"ne ne.. tapi akan aku tambahkan noona karena sepertinya kau lebih tua dariku."

"baiklah baiklah, sebentar aku akan memesan. Dan Yoongi ajak pasienmu ini berbicara. Kau ini diam saja daritadi." Ucap suster Seok yang mengagetkanku.

"eugh? Ne eonni aku akan mengajaknya berbicara. Dan maaf aku diam saja habis eonni mendiamkan ku dan berbicara dengan tuan Park dari tadi." Ucapku dengan berusaha tidak gugup.

"Mian, yasudah aku tinggal memesan makanannya dulu."

Sepeninggalnya suster Seok aku dan jimin terlihat ada kecanggungan. Sampai akhirnya jimin memecahkan kecanggungan itu dengan berbicara terlebih dulu.

"ternyata benar kau ada janji dengan temanmu. Ku kira kau menghindar dariku. Dan beruntungnya aku bisa semeja denganmu. Yang membuatku tidak sendirian." Ujar Jimin dengan senyuman manisnya itu.

'mati kau Min Yoongi jatungmu berdetak tak karuan lagi! Dan apa-apa Jimin kenapa dia tersenyum dan berkata seperti itu' batin Yoongi.

"ah kau salah paham tuan Park ahh maksudku Jimin. Aku memang ada janji buktinya aku sedang disini bersama suster Seok." Balas yoongi dan sedikit tersenyum kepadaku.

"ahh ini makanan kalian. Dan maaf aku harus pergi karena ternyata aku lupa ada laporan kondisi pasien yang harusnya aku berikan kepada dokter kepala. Yoongi-ah bisakah kau pulang sendiri. Karena aku harus segera kembali kerumah sakit."

"tapi eonni aku takut sendirian. Dan bagaimana makananmu?"

"ah aku sudah membungkusnya. Aku akan makan nanti dirumah sakit. Dan jimin aku boleh minta tolong untuk mengantarkan Yoongi. Karena dia ketakutan pulang sendiri." Ucap suster seok yang mengagetkanku dan membuatku senang mendengarnya.

"ahh baiklah noona. Aku akan mengantarkan Yoongi kerumahnya dengan selamat. dan kau bisa tenang." Ucap jimin tenang yang tanpa Yoongi sadari didalam jantung jimin berdetak tidak karuan.

"tapi eonni..."

"tidak ada tapi-tapian. Kau bilang kau takut sendirian. Dan jimin terima kasih sudah mau mengantar Yoongi."

Dan setelah itu terjadi kecanggungan kembali dan hening. Setelah kami berdua selesai Jimin mengajakku untuk kearah mobilnya yang sudah disambut oleh supir pribadi. Pintu segera dibukakan oleh supirnya dan aku dan jimin segera masuk kedalamnya.

Yoongi POV end

Author POV

Setelah Jimin dan Yoongi masuk mereka hanya diam dan tidak mengucapan satu patah katapun. Dan tanpa sadar Yoongi sudah tertidur dibangkunya. Jimin pun kebingungan melihat Yoongi yang sedang tidur. Sedangkan dia tidak tau arah rumah Yoongi. Dan dia pun berinisiatif untuk menelpon taehyung. karena Jimin tau taehyung teman kecilnya Yoongi yang pasti tau rumah gadis imut ini.

"Yobesseyo,,, Jimin? Tumben sekali kau menelponku malam-malam begini. Apa kau mau keCafeku? Tapi ini tumben malam sekali. Ada apa jim?" terdengar suara cerewet tehyung disebrang telepon.

"bisakah kau pelan-pelan kalau berbicara! Begini tae aku sedang bersama Yoongi. Dan dia sedang tertidur dimobilku aku tidak tau alamatnya karena aku lupa menanyakan rumahnya." Jawab Jimin cepat yang membuat laki-laki disebrang telepon langsung kaget dan sedikit merasa panas.

"kenapa dia bersamamu. Apa yang sudah kalian lakuakan?" suara taehyung terdengar sedikit emosi. Yaa emosi karena taehyung menyukai Yoongi sejak dulu. Tapi dia tidak berani mengucapkannya. Karena ia takut Yoongi menjauhinya.

"santai tae santai. Aku tidak melakuakan apapun. Tadi aku dan Yoongi habis makan bersama sebenarnya bukan hanya kami berdua. Tapi tadi ada teman Yoongi." Ucap jimin.

"baiklah aku akan mengirim pesan dimana alamat Yoongi. Dan ingat jangan kau berani macam-macam padanya. Dia temanku dari kecil." Sedikit ada nada tidak rela saat taehyung mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Ne,,, ku tutup teleponnya." Ucap jimin.

PIP

Drtt... drtttt...

Tidak lama jimin merasa ponselnya bergetar dan itu adalah pesan dari taehyung yang isinya adalah alamat Yoongi.

"Pak antarkan kami kealamat ini." Jimin menyodorkan ponselnya yang langsung dilihat oleh supirnya itu. Lalu supir itupun memberikan ponsel jimin kembali. Dan langsung mengantarkan ketempat tujuannya.

Mobil jimin berhenti didepan rumah mewah dengan warna putih. Jiminpun segera membangunkan Yoongi. Tapi Yoongi tidak bangun juga. Dan akhirnya Yoongi digendong oleh Jimin. Sebenarnya Yoongi tidak berat sama sekali. Tapi karena bekas operasi Jimin. Jadi ia agak sedikit sulit mengangkat tubuh Yoongi.

TingnongTingnong...

Tidak lama pintu terbuka dan menampilkan ajhumma paruh baya yang pasti itu adalah pelayan dirumah Yoongi.

"maaf bisakah kau beri tahu dimana kamar Yoongi?"

"ah ne dilantai dua. Pintu paling pojok yang ada gantungan boneka." Ucap ajhumma dan berlari membantu jimin untuk membukakan kamar Yoongi.

"Maaf sudah lancang. Tapi bisakah aku bertemu dengan ibu Yoongi bi?" ucap Jimin.

"sebentar akan saya panggilkan Nyonya" tidak lama dari itu ajhumma itu kembali dengan wanita berumur sekitar 40 tahunan.

"Saya ibunya Yoongi anda siapa?" ucap ibu Yoongi.

"Maaf saya Jimin. Park Jimin saya teman sekaligus pasien yang pernah dirawat oleh Yoongi dan teman dari taehyung. saya kesini bertemu denganmu untuk meminta maaf sudah masuk dan mengantarkan Yoongi sampai selarut ini." Ucap jimin dengan tegas namun sedikit tegang.

Ini kali pertama Jimin bertemu dengan orang tua dari perempuan. Meskipun sudah tidak sedikit perempuan yang dipacarinya.

"ah kau ternyata teman Yoongi dan juga taehyung. kalau begitu kau juga bisa memanggilku Eomma. Dan terima kasih sudah mengantarkan anakku. Dan sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu ditelevisi. Apa kau bintang film atau idol grup?" ucap ibu Yoongi yang memang selalu ceplas-ceplos dan cepat dekat dengan orang lain yang berbanding terbalik dengan anaknya.

"emm apa tidak apa-apa jika aku memanggilmu eomma bi? Dan maaf aku bukan aktor atau idol grup. Aku pembalap mobil yang belum lama ini kecelakaan. Kau pasti sering melihatku diiklan-iklan dan berita belum lama ini bi." Ucap jimin.

"ohh jadi begitu. Tidak apa-apa kau bisa memanggilku eomma. Karena kau teman anakku juga seperti taehyung. kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu. Dan sekali lagi terima kasih yah Jimin." Ucap ibu Yoongi dengan senyum tulusnya.

Tidak lama dari itu Jimin berpamitan dan langsung pergi kemobilnya untuk pulang. Didalam mobil Jimin terus saja mengembangkan senyumnya yang sedang melihat bangku kosong disampingnya.

'aku tidak menyangka akan sedekat ini denganmu Yoongi. Dan ternyata bukan hanya kau. Ibumu juga baik. Aku senang bisa kenal denganmu.' Batin jimin. Tanpa sadar jatung Jimin berdetak tak karuan lagi.

TBC

.

.

.

.

.

.

Cha,, chapter4 nya udah update. Dan bagaimana menurut kalian? Makin aneh kah makin gajelas kah? Dan terima kasih yang udah baca FF ini. Dan terima kasih juga yang udah follow sampe favorite. Dan yang udah review. Pokoknya kalian luar biasa.

Dan jangan lupa untuk Review lagi yah karena. Review dari kalian udah buat aku mencoba jadi lebih baik lagi.

Thanks to

Mr Yoon

Elswu

Terima kasih yah udah review dan masukkannya. Aku emang selalu salah dan terburu-buru. Jadi maaf yah udah ganggu pembaca dengan kesalahan aku.

MinJiSu

Yoongi sama Mark yah?

Itu masih jadi rahasia.

Iya Jimin emang bakalan jadi sifat aslinya yang petakilan, gabisa diem absurd, kalo masalah mesum. Itu lagi dipikirkan. Wkwkwk. Dan buat sikapnya Yoongi udah sedikit keliatan. Karena didepan kamera Min Yoongi a.k.a Suga itu kadanfg-kadang ceria, kadang-kadang diem, kadang-kadang absurd juga. Jadi disini Yoongi juga dibikin kaya gitu. Sedikit labil lah buat Yoongi. Haha.

Makasih udah baca dan review

FyRraiy

Haha gpp yang penting kau sudah *agakgaje*

Bukan kesalahan kecil itu besar tapi tetep lanjut kok. Dan makasih udah sempet baca dan review yah

Oke untuk chapter besok aku sedikit janji bakal ada sesuatu yang ngagetin buat kalian yang baca. Bocoran sedikit ini tentang jimin sama jungkook. Oke udah segitu dulu aja. Byeeeeeee


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 balik lagi. sebenernya chapter 4 itu adalah potongan yang ada didalem chapter 5 ini. karena aku pikir panjang banget. Jadi aku bagi dua. Jadi kalian ga bosenkan sama aku? :

Oke karena aku udah janji.

Kalo dichapter ini bikin kejutan tentang Jimin sama Jungkook.

Oke cekidoooooot...

'aku tidak menyangka akan sedekat ini denganmu Yoongi. Dan ternyata bukan hanya kau. Ibuny juga baik. Aku senang bisa kenal denganmu' batin jimin. Tanpa sadar jantung Jimin berdetak tak karuan lagi.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari setelah kejadian semalam Yoongi bangun dengan kadar kebingungan yang amat tinggi dan sejuta pertanyaan mengapa dia bisa terbangun dikasur queen size miliknya. Dia mulai memutar semua kejadian semalam dari mulai rumah sakit sampai makan ramen dan berakhir dibangku penumpang disamping laki-laki yang tentu saja itu Jimin.

"bukankah semalam aku sedang berada didalam mobil Jimin dan duduk disampingnya? apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? dan bagaimana dia bisa mengetahui rumahku. apa dia yang membawaku kerumah? AKHHHHH,,,,,, aku bisa gila sekarang! berarti dia melihat wajah ku yang sedang tertidur? apa aku mendengkur atau mengigau? bagaimana kalau semalam aku tertidur dengan wajahku yang tertekuk dan jelek? AKHHHHH MIN YOONGI BODOH SEKALI KAUUU!" kalimat terakhir Yoongi ucapkan dengan suara melengkingnya.

"apa yang kau lakukan Yoongi kau baru bangun malah berteriak-teriak seperti itu? membuat ibu kaget saja." Ucap ibunya yang langsung lari dari dapur kekamar Yoongi yang berada dilantai dua rumahnya.

"mianhaeyo eomma, aku hanya kaget kenapa aku sudah ada dikamar pagi ini. Sedangkan setahu ku semalam kami sedang duduk didalam mobil dengan tenang." jawab Yoongi yang masih memperlihatkan wajah bingungnya.

"salahmu sendiri kenapa kau bisa tertidur sangat pulas dan bisa dibopong langsung kekamar. bahkan eomma mu ini pun masih bingung kenapa kau sudah ada dikamar dan ada laki-laki tampan yang memperkenalkan diri dan meminta maaf secara resmi kepada eomma. apa dia itu benar temanmu? dia lebih terlihat seperti kekasihmu Yoongi dibandingkan temanmu." ucap eomma Yoongi yang benar-benar kebingungan atas kejadian semalam.

"MWO? jjinja? apa eomma bercanda? mana mungkin dia seperti itu?" ucap Yoongi yang lebih tidak percaya dengan semua perkataan eommanya.

"Ne,, kau pikir eomma mu yang cantik ini bisa berbohong? yasudah lekas mandi lalu sarapan. eomma akan menyiapkan sarapanmu." ucap ibunya langsung meninggalkan Yoongi untuk kembali kedapur.

Yaa meskipun Yoongi memiliki pelayan dirumahnya. Tetap saja ibu Yoongi tidak dapat mempercayai masakan untuk keluarganya ditangani oleh pelayan dirumahnya tersebut.

'apa benar dia seperti itu? ahh aku merasa bersalah karena tidak membalas pesannya kemarin.' batin Yoongi.

Tidak lama dari perang batinnya Yoongi langsung mengambil ponselnya untuk membalas pesan-pesan Jimin dan membalas pesan untuk berterima kasih padanya. Tapi baru saja Yoongi memegang ponselnya. Yoongi langsung mendapat telepon dari teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Yobesseyo,,"

"YAK! Kemana saja kau? Kau tau aku khawatir dan merindukanmu. Dan kenapa semalam Jimin menelponku? dia bilang kau sedang bersamanya dan kau tertidur didalam mobilnya? Darimana kau dengannya? Apa yang kalian lakukan semalaman?" Belum sempat Yoongi menjawab semua pertanyaan taehyung. sudah diberi banyak pertanyaan lagi.

"kenapa kau diam saja Yoongi? Jangan-jangan waktu kau tidak pulang kemarin kau bersamanya! Yoongi jawab pertanyaan ku!"

"YAK! KIM TAEHYUNG ALIEN CEREWET BAGAIMANA AKU MENAJAWAB SEMUA PERTANYAANMU SEDANGKAN KAU SELALU BERTANYA TERUS! dan bisakah kau tidak bertanya kepadaku sebanyak itu? kau selalu saja seperti itu dari dulu." Ucap Yoongi kesal dengan kelakuan taehyung yang dianggap tidak pernah berubah sedikitpun.

"Ahh arasso arasso, mianhaeyo. habis kau selalu membuatku khawatir Yoongi-ah. kalau begitu karena aku sudah meminta maaf kau harus tetap menjawab semua pertanyaanku."

"dengar yah kim taehyung teman kecilku yang sangat cerewet. aku tidak bersamanya waktu malam dimana aku tidak pulang. semalam aku, jimin dan suster seok makan malam bersama untuk merayakan pesta perpisahan ku karena kemarin terakhir aku magang disana. itupun aku tidak sengaja bertemu jimin direstoran ramen dekat rumah sakit. lalu tiba-tiba suster seok mendapat panggilan dari dokter kepala untuk kembali lagi kerumah sakit. dan menyuruhku untuk pulang bersama jimin itu alasan kenapa aku bisa bersamanya semalam, dia mengantarku pulang dan kenapa dia menanyakan alamatku kepadamu mungkin karena aku yang tidak sengaja tertidur waktu didalam mobilnya sebelum aku memberitahu alamatku padanya." penjelasan yang panjang untuk taehyung. yang langsung disambut dengan anggukan dan nafas lega diseberang telepon.

"Ah jadi bergitu baiklah aku tidak akan memarahinya dan mencerewetimu lagi. sudah dulu yah Yoongi disini banyak pelanggan. dan ingat kau tidak boleh membuatku khawatir lagi. Arasso?"

"Ne taehyungie..." ucap akhir Yoongi.

PIP

Hampir sepersekian detik ketika Yoongi mematikan sambungan ponselnya dengan taehyung. ponselnya kembali menayangkan ada telepon masuk lagi. dan itu ternyata,,,,

"Yobesseyo"

"Hai, gadis manis kemana saja kau tidak mebalas pesanku? Apa sedang sibuk?" suara berat khas laki-laki Manly itu terdengar lagi ditelinga Yoongi.

"ah, Mark senang mendengar suaramu. Iya kemarin aku sedikit sibuk karena kemarin adalah hari terakhir aku magang dirumah sakit." ucap Yoongi.

"Ahh aku sampai lupa kalau gadis manis ini adalah seorang calon dokter. apa kau sibuk hari ini? aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ucap laki-laki bernama Matk itu.

"ada apa Mark suaramu berbeda tidak seperti kau waktu 2 hari lalu. apa ada masalah huh? dan kau beruntung tuan penyelamat karena aku tidak sibuk hari ini. kau ingin bertemu denganku dimana?" jawab Yoongi.

"tidak usah, aku akan menjemputmu dirumah. sebenarnya memang ada sedikit masalah. tapi lebih baik aku ceritakan nanti setelah kita bertemu. 30menit lagi aku akan segera sampai didepan rumahmu. cepat mandi dan dandan yang cantik untukku. Paii,,," belum sempat Yoongi menjawabnya Mark sudah menutup teleponnya.

"Cih, apa dia tidak sadar kalau baru saja menggodaku? baiklah aku akan segera mandi dan berdandan untuknya. apa salahnya kalau aku terlihat berbeda didepan orang yang sudah menolongku." ucap Yoongi yang langsung berdiri dan berlari kekamar mandi.

Sudah sekitar 20 menit setelah telepon dari Mark. Yoongi sudah rapih, wangi, dan berdandan cantik. Ia langsung turun kebawah menghampiri dan mencium pipi eomma nya.

"Annyeong eomma, bagaimana penampilanku? cantikan anakmu ini eomma?" ucap Yoongi dengan nada riang.

"Aigoooo mau kemana kau hari ini? dan anak eomma memang sangat cantik. tapi tumben sekali kau berdandan. apa kau akan kencan? apa mungkin dengan anak laki-laki yang tampan kemarin? benarkan tebakan eomma kalau dia itu kekasihmu bukan temanmu?" ucap eommanya yang tidak kalah cerewet seperti teman kecilnya itu.

"aish, eomma bisakah kau tidak seperti taehyung yang cerewet itu. memberiku pertanyaan yang banyak tanpa memperbolehkan ku untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu. bukan eomma aku akan pergi bersama temanku. engg mungkin bukan sekedar teman dia itu adalah malaikatku eomma. khekhe"

"dan bisakah eomma tidak membahas jimin? karena aku dan jimin tidak ada hubungan apapun." sambung Yoongi yang agak sedikit kesal karena mengingat jimin sudah memiliki kekasih.

Belum sampai 5 menit Yoongi sudah selesai sarapan. dan terdengar suara bel rumahnya yang ditekan oleh tamu. Yang sudah pasti Yoongi tahu itu siapa.

Tingtongtingtong...

Sedikit berlari Yoongi langsung membukakan pintu depan rumahnya itu. dan benar saja itu tamu yang Yoongi maksud.

"Waaah kau sangat cantik Yoongi. aku tidak mengira kau akan benar-benar berdandan menuruti candaan ku tadi ditelepon." ucap Mark yang terkesima melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"aigooo kau berlebihan Mark. ayoo masuk kau pasti belum sarapan. dan akan aku perkenalkan kau dengan ibuku." Ucap Yoongi dengan senyum cerianya dan langsung berlari kearah ruang makan yang diekori oleh Mark.

"Eommaaaaaa temanku sudah datang. Perkenalkan eomma dia Mark Tuan teman sekaligus malaikat untukku." Ucap Yoongi sambil mendorong ibunya untuk bertemu dengan Mark.

"Anyyeong haseyo,, jeoneun Mark imnida." Dengan sopan Mark mengenalkan dirinya dan membukukan tubuhnya 90 derajat.

"Anyyeong,, aku eomma nya Yoongi. apa benar kau temannya Yoongi? jika benar kau bisa memanggilku eommonim seperti teman Yoongi yang lainnya." lagi-lagi ibunya Yoongi merasa anaknya sangat beruntung dikelilingi banyak laki-laki tampan. bahkan anak laki-laki didepannya lebih tampan dari taehyung dan jimin. yang segera menyiapkan sarapan untuk Mark karena Yoongi mengajak Mark sarapan bersama.

'mimpi apa aku memiliki calon menantu yang tampan-tampan seperti mereka. Bahkan ini adalah tiga hari berturut-turut rumah ini kedatangan anak laki-laki tampan. Aigoo chagiya kau memang anak eomma.' batin ibu Yoongi dengan bangganya.

"Eomma? eomma apa kau sakit? kenapa kau diam saja? aku dan Mark sudah selesai sarapan. aku pergi dulu yah eomma. paiiii,,,," ujar Yoongi yang membuat eomma nya sadar dari lamunannya.

"terima kasih eommonim sudah memberikan ku sarapan yang lezat dan menyuruhku untuk memanggilmu eomma. kami pergi dulu eommonim" ucap Mark yang langsung membungkukan badan dan mengekori Yoongi.

Setelah itu Mark membukakan pintu mobilnya untuk Yoongi dan langsung membawa Yoongi pergi kesebuah taman yang banyak hamparan bunga. Sesampainya ditaman bunga itu Mark langsung menarik tangan Yoongi kesebuh ayunan kayu. Dan dengan senang hati Yoongi langsung duduk dan memberikan senyum kepada Mark.

"ada apa Mark? kenapa kau diam saja?" ucap Yoongi yang memulai pembicaraan karena bingung melihat Mark yang banyak pikiran dan diam saja.

"ahh baiklah ini waktunya aku cerita. Aku akan bercerita tentang kekasihku. Dia perempuan yang cantik baik dan sangat riang sama sepertimu. Tapi sudah 1bulan lebih dia berubah sikapnya kepadaku. Dia bilang selalu sibuk dengan ini itu. bahkan dimana hari kepulangan ia dari luar negeri. Malam itu adalah malam setelah aku mengantarkan mu kerumah. Aku tidak sengaja melewati Cafe yang biasanya ia berkumpul dengan temannya. Dan aku sangat terkejut karena aku melihatnya dengan laki-laki saling berpagutan dan bahkan itu tempat umum. Pantas saja aku meawarkan diri untuk menjemputnya ia bilang akan menemui seseorang. Dan disitu lah aku sadar betapa bodohnya aku. Aku merasa disaat ia bersamaku jangankan berpagutan mesra seperti itu. memegang tangannya pun ia langsung menarik tangannya. Lalu berkata padaku kalau dia adalah pablik figur jadi dia tidak boleh sembarangan menggenggam tangan orang lain." ucapan Mark terputus dan yang Yoongi liat Mark sedang menundukkan kepalanya dan terdengar sedikit isakan disana.

"gwaenchana Mark"

"gwenchanayo Yoongi-ah. aku hanya merasa aku sangat tidak pantas dengannya sampai dia melakukan hal itu kepadaku." ucap Mark dengan nada paraunya.

"tetapi setelah kejadian itu kemarin aku ke appartemennya. Dan meminta penjelasan kepadanya. Ia bahkan hanya diam saja tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Dia hanya menangis lalu memelukku. Tapi setelah itu aku tersadar dan melepaskan pelukkannya dan mengucapkan kata putus kepadanya. Tapi dia malah semakin kencang menangis dan memelukku dengan erat. Dan akhirnya dia meminta maaf kepadaku dan menjelaskan kepadaku apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." sambung Mark sedikit tenang.

"lalu apa yang dia jelaskan kepadamu?" tanya Yoongi dengan nada penasaran dan agak sedikit kesal karena perempuan macam apa yang membuat laki-laki tampan berhati malaikat itu tersakiti seperti ini.

"dia menjelaskan kalau sebenarnya ia disuruh oleh agensinya untuk berkencan dengan laki-laki itu untuk menaikkan popularitas film yang akan dibintanginya. Tapi setelah 1 bulan dia melakoni itu semua. Dia tidak berani memutuskan laki-laki itu. karena ternyata diluar dugaan. Bahkan film yang dia bintangi membuat karirnya semakin menanjak. Bahkan dia selalu diundang keluar negeri untuk acara-acara besar disana. Aku pun merasa kalau aku menyuruhnya putus dengan laki-laki itu aku akan membuat karir yang ia bangun akan langsung runtuh. Tetapi dia sudah berjanji kepadaku setelah kepulangannya dari luar negeri untuk acara itu. Kemarin dia berangkat karena ada acara fashion disana. Dan aku mengantarnya kebandara. Bahkan disitupun aku melihatnya mengangkat telepon dari laki-laki itu. tetapi dia segera menenangkan ku dan memelukku lalu berjanji itu yang terakhir. Lalu dia pergi dan aku agak sedikit lega karena dia sudah berjanji seperti itu." tutur Mark dengan suara berat khasnya yang terdengar kembali ceria.

"Daebak,, kau benar-benar berhati malaikat tuan Mark. kau bahkan lebih mementingkan kekasih mu itu dibandingkan perasaanmu. Andai saja aku memiliki kekasih sepertimu. Pasti aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan mu begitu saja." Ucap Yoongi dengan polosnya.

Tanpa sadar Mark tersipu malu dan merona merah. Ada apa dengan Mark? Ya Mark memang menyukai Yoongi pada pandangan pertama saat Mark menemukannya ditaman. Tapi Mark lebih memfokuskan perasaan sayang dan cinta kepada perempuan yang berstatus kekasih Mark yang telah menyakitinya itu.

"Kalau kau berpikir seperti itu. aku bisa menjadi kekasihmu sebelum kekasih ku pulang dari luar negeri." Kali ini Yoongi lah yang tersipu malu dan kaget atas ucapan Mark.

"Ani,, aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian. Dan ku harap hubungan kalian akan selalu menjadi baik-baik saja dan kembali seperti sebelumnya. Lagipula aku sudah menyukai seseorang meskipun dia sudah memiliki kekasih." ujar Yoongi dengan cepat.

"Ah begitu. Siapa laki-laki beruntung itu gadis manis? Sepertinya dia laki-laki spesial."

"dia itu,,,,, ahhh RAHASIA!" ucap Yoongi sambil berlari dan tertawa yang langsung dikejar oleh Mark.

Setelah mereka lelah berlari dan mengejar satu sama lain sambil bercanda dan saling mengejek. Mark pun mengantar Yoongi kerumahnya. Yoongi melambaikan tangannya kepada laki-laki malaikatnya itu. Dan setelah melihat mobil Mark menjauh Yoongi langsung memasuki rumahnya sambil tersenyum.

'aku akan tidur dengan nyenyak malam ini.' batin Yoongi

Yoongi sudah ada didalam kamarnya. Lalu ia mengecek ponsel pintarnya itu. dan Yoongi pun baru ingat kalau tadi pagi itu dia berinisiatif untuk membalas pesan dari jimin. tetapi karena telepon dari taehyung dan Mark dia melupakannya.

From: Park Jimin

Yoongi maaf semalam tidak membangunkan mu dan mengantarkan mu hingga larut. Apa eommonim memarahimu pagi ini? aku bertemu dengannya dan sudah meminta maaf tadi malam. Bahkan ibumu meyuruhku memanggilnya eomma. khekhekhe

From: Park Jimin

Selamat siang Yoongi apa aku boleh mampir kerumahmu?

From: Park Jimin

Kau sedang tidak ada dirumah yah. Tadi aku kerumahmu ibumu bilang kau sedang keluar bersama temanmu tadi pagi.

From: Park Jimin

Jika sudah tidak sibuk dan membaca pesan ini. bisakah kau mengabariku?

'jjinja? jadi benar kata ibu pagi ini. dan apa-apaan ibu itu. kenapa setiap teman laki-laki ku ibu suruh untuk memanggil _eomm_ a? aish eomma kau membuatku malu,,,,' batin Yoongi

To: Park Jimin

Maaf aku baru bisa membalas pesanmu. Terima kasih sudah mengantarku kemarin. Dan maaf atas sikap ibuku yang berlebihan.

20menit kemudian bukannya pesan masuk yang Yoongi terima. Melainkan suara ketukan pintu. Dan terdengar suara ibunya yang memanggil Yoongi untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ne eomma ada apa?"

"kau memang anak gadis kesayangan eomma Yoongi"

"mwo? Wae eomma kenapa kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"ada Jimin dibawah dia menunggumu. Dan ini kali kedua sehari ini dia datang dan ingin bertemu denganmu."

"MWO? Jjinja? Aish bagaimana ini? apa yang dia lakukan?"

Tanpa memperdulikan anaknya yang kebingungan. Ibu Yoongi malah turun dan menyuruh pelayan untuk menyiapkan minum untuk tamu anaknya itu. dan tidak lama dari itu Yoongi akhirnya berlari menuruni tangga yang langsung berlari kearah ruang tamu rumahnya.

"ke-kenapa kau kerumahku? Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Tanpa babibu jimin menyeret Yoongi untuk masuk kedalam pelukannya.

"aku merindukan mu Yoongi." sontak Yoongi pun kaget dengan perkataan dan perlakuan jimin terhadapnya.

Setelah jimin merasa sedikit lega ia melepaskan pelukannya kepada Yoongi. Jimin melihat kearah Yoongi yang diam mematung karena terkejut atas kejadian yang barusan berlangsung.

"Yoongi? Min Yoongi?" jimin melambai-lambaikan tangan didepan wajah Yoongi.

"Jimin apa yang barusan terjadi?"

"Maaf Yoongi sudah memelukmu tanpa ijin. Aku merindukan mu aku bahkan sangat merindukan mu. Maaf kalau perkataan ku dan tingkah ku mengagetkanmu." Ucap jimin dengan nada penyesalan karena apa yang telah dia ucapkan dan ia lakukan membuat Yoongi menjadi kebingungan.

Tidak lama jimin pamit karena merasa sudah mengganggu Yoongi.

'sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? apa aku sedang bermimpi?' batin Yoongi.

JIMIN POV

"apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Pabbo" aku memukul-mukul stir mobilku mengingat apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

"sebenarnya aku kenapa? Kenapa aku panas melihatmu dengan laki-laki itu tertawa gembira Yoongi? sebenarnya siapa laki-laki itu?" banyak sekali pertanyaan didalam pikiranku.

Drrrttt drrrtttt...

"Yobesseyo"

"Oppa bisakah kau menjemputku dibandara?"

"Kau sudah pulang chagiya? Baiklah aku akan segera menjemputmu dibandara"

"Ne, aku tunggu oppa"

Setelah mendapat telepon itu Jimin langsung melesat kearah bandara. Sesampainya dibandara dia melihat kekasihnya tidak sendirian.

"Kookie?" suara jimin.

"Jimin oppa,," merasa namanya dipanggil jungkook melambaikan tangannya untuk menyuruh jimin menghampirinya.

"Kau? Bukankah kau yang tadi siang aku lihat bersama Yoongi. siapa kau? Kenapa kau bersama kekasihku?" ujar Jimin dengan bingung karena laki-laki yang menggandeng kekasihnya sama seperti laki-laki yang dia lihat bersama Yoongi ditaman.

"Yoongi? Apa kau mengenal gadis manis,, aniya maksudku Yoongi?" suara berat laki-laki itu terdengar ikut kebingungan.

"Yoongi? Maksudmu dokter Min? Apa itu benar jimin oppa?" kali ini suara jungkook.

"Ne, dokter yang sudah merawatku waktu aku dirumah sakit yang juga teman dari Taehyung." ucap jimin dengan mudah menjawab pertanyaan Jungkook dan Mark.

"Dan sebenarnya siapa laki-laki ini? kenapa dia memegang tanganmu kookie?" sambung jimin.

"Mianhae oppa, aku mohon kau tidak marah dan membenciku. Sebenarnya aku berkencan denganmu itu karena disuruh agensiku. Dan dia ini adalah kekasih ku yang sudah 4tahun ku sembunyikan dari publik. Karena agensi ku yang tidak memperbolehkan artisnya untuk memiliki kekasih tanpa persetujuan mereka. Dan salah satu alasannya karena Mark adalah pemilik perusahaan terbesar keempat setelah keluargamu. Aku mohon maafkan aku dan agensiku. Dan jangan tuntut aku juga agensiku." Tutur kookie dengan penuh harap-harap cemas kepada Jimin takut jimin melaporkannya dan agensi dan membuat karirnya hancur.

"tapi setelah semua yang kita lakukan? Kenapa kau seperti ini? tapi baiklah aku juga tidak kaget dengan apa yang kau ucapkan. Karena aku pernah memergokimu mengangkat telepon mungkin dari orang ini." tunjuk jimin kesal.

Jimin kesal? Jimin kesal bukan karena masalah ia dibohongi dan dipermainkan oleh jungkook dan agensinya. Dia kesal pada Mark karena kejadian tadi siang ditaman bersama Yoongi.

"Ne, itu memang telepon dari Mark oppa. Karena aku takut kau curiga jadi aku bersembunyi. Tapi ternyata kau sudah tau dengan sedirinya oppa. Apa kau tidak marah padaku?" jawab jungkook.

"Ani, lagipula sebenarnya aku juga tidak menyukaimu. Karena kau terlalu manja kepadaku. Dan sepertinya itu hanya pura-pura. Karena aku merasa perhatianmu padaku sangat berlebihan. Dan sebenarnya aku sudah menyukai seseorang yang baru kukenal beberapa bulan ini. dia sangat baik imut cantik dan membuatku selalu penasaran dengannya." ucap Jimin dengan tarikan nafas panjang lega. Karena dia akhirnya jujur pada perasaannya sendiri.

Jungkook terlihat sangat kaget karena sudah 1 bulan lebih menjalin kasih dengan Jimin. ini kali pertama Jimin seantusias ini bercerita dan sangat terilhat senang. Jungkook dan Mark bernafas lega karena ternyata Jimin tidak sakit hati dan memaafkan Jungkook.

"Emm tapi ada satu syarat agar aku benar-benar memaafkanmu kookie." Ucap Jimin dengan nada kesal.

"Ne, apa itu oppa/Jimin-shi" kali ini Jungkook dan Mark bertanya bersamaan.

"Jauhkan kekasihmu ini dari Yoongi, kookie. Karena kau tau perempuan spesial seperti Yoongi dapat membuatku jatuh cintah dengan mudahnya. Apalagi laki-laki lain. Contohnya mungkin kekasihmu ini. karena tadi aku lihat dia sangat senang bersama Yoongi ditaman." Ucap Jimin dengan nada mengancam.

"MWO? Oppa jadi dibelakangku kau juga berselingkuh? Kalau begitu Jimin Oppa aku tidak jadi memutuskan mu. Biar siMark menyebalkan ini sendirian." Jungkook terlihat ngambek kepada Mark setelah mendengar perkataan Jimin. dan langsung melepas tangan Mark dan menggenggam Jimin.

"YAK! Kau Park Jimin-shi. Aku tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa dengan Yoongi. Aku memang menyukainya karena dia gadis yang baik, unik dan ceria. Karena pribadinya mirip dengan Jungkook tetapi aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Dan lepaskan tanganmu dari kekasihku. Kookie sayang jangan ngambek dan lepaskan tangan laki-laki itu. Dasar kau Park Jimin sialan." Mark langsung mengejar jimin dan merampas miliknya dari tangan Jimin.

"Jjinja, ku pikir hanya kau saja kookie yang berlebihan. Ternyata kekasih mu juga. Sudahlah lepaskan tanganku karena bisa-bisa kekasihmu ini membunuhku dengan tatapan tajamnya itu." ucap jimin yang bergidik melihat sepasang kekasih itu.

"YAK! Oppa kenapa kau mengejekku juga. Kau hanya perlu mengejek Mark karena sudah mendekati Yoongi." ucap jungkook yang mengempoutkan bibirnya. Yang membuat Mark gemas dan mencubit pipi Jungkook.

"Chakaman" tiba-tiba Jungkook mengentikan candaan dua laki-laki disana siapalagi kalau bukan Jimin dan kekasih jungkook Mark.

"Wae?" ucap Mark dan Jimin bersamaan.

"Oppa kau bilang kau menyukai wanita padahal kau baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan lalu? tapi setahu ku kau hanya berkenalan dengan dokter Min. Atau jangan-jangan kau menyukai dokter Min yah?" timpal Jungkook.

"dokter Min maksudmu gadis manisku?" ucap Mark polos yang langsung dipandang tatapan membunuh dari Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Eh maksudku Yoongi" buru-buru Mark menjawab karena takut dengan 2 tatapan membunuh itu.

Tebakan Jungkook tepat sekali. Ternyata benar rumor yang beredar kalau mantan kekasih Jimin ini pintar. Dengan menunduk malu Jimin terlihat seperti kepiting rembus karena memerah malu.

"Jjinja? Jadi benar itu dokter Min maksudku Yoongi eonni? Chukae Jimin Oppa. Dia memang gadis yang cocok denganmu." Ucap Jungkook lagi.

Tapi tanpa mereka sadari Mark tersenyum getir.

'aku harus merelakannya pada Jimin.' batin Mark

.

.

.

TBC again.

Hah Chapter ini panjang banget yah? Maaf yah para reader karena entah kenapa waktu ngetik chapter ini banyak ide dan ilham. Mungkin karena habis makan bakso 2 mangkok *loh*

Dan makasih sekali lagi untuk reader yang udah follow, fav, and review. Masukan kalian menjadikan ku sedikit lebih baik. Dan maaf kalo kalo chapter ini jelek ga nyambung kepanjangan typo melanda dan banyak hal yang kurang. Jadi bantu review lagi yaaaaa

Buat chapter depan kayanya bakal ada yang ngungkapin perasaan deh. Tapi siapa yah? Coba kalian tebak, antara:

Yoongi

Jimin

Taehyung

Mark

Coba tebak.

Oke udah cukup sampe situ,

Bye bye...


	6. Chapter 6

Hai,, Hallooo,, Balik lagi sama Chapter 6 ini. Makasih banyak buat kalian yang udah baca FF ini. Dan buat FyRraiy tebaknya salah bukan Mark yang mau nembak. Mau tau jawabannya baca aja langsung yahh

.

.

.

.

Jalanan malam hari dikota Seoul lumayan renggang yang membuat seorang namja berparas manis, berbadan atletis dan berambut merah menyala. Sedang mengemudikan mobil sportnya yang sudah lumayan lama tidak dikendarainya karena kecelakaan disirkuit balap beberapa minggu lalu dengan kecepatan yang terbilang cepat itu menuju kearah perumahan elit disalah satu daerah kota Seoul. Sesampainya didepan gerbang rumah yang ia tuju. Jimin langsung mengeluarkan ponsel pintarnya dan langsung menekan salah satu kontak diponsel tersebut.

Tuuut tuuuuut

Tidak lama sambungan telepon itu diangkat oleh orang disebrang telepon sana.

"Yobesseyo.."

"Ahh ada apa Jimin? Kenapa malam-malam seperti ini menelponku?" suara lembut tapi agak sedikit cempreng terdengar dari sebrang telepon. Jimin tersenyum lalu kembali berbicara lagi.

"Yak! Bisakah kau keluar rumahmu sebentar? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu."

"Eh? Tidak perlu membentak begitu. Ada apa? Apa itu tentang kondisimu? Kenapa harus sekarang? Memangnya tidak bisa besok? Padahal kau baru saja kerumahku tadi."

"Ah, bukan tentang kondisiku. Kau lihat kan tadi aku baik-baik saja. Kenapa kau jadi ketus seperti ini? Apa karena perkataan dan tingkahku tadi sore?" tanya Jimin sedikit ragu.

"B-Bukaaaan! Sudah lah jika memang itu sangat penting cepat sampai karena aku akan tidur dan aku sudah mengantuk." suara disebrang telepon itu mejadi sedikit terbata-bata karena canggung.

"Baiklah cepat keluar karena aku sudah sampai didepan rumahmu" suara Jimin yang langsung mengakhiri sambung teleponnya.

PIP

"ARGHHH... Anak itu selalu saja memberikan ku kejutan. Dan aku harus berbuat apa? Apa aku harus mengganti piyamaku dulu untuk bertemu dengannya? Ahhhh sudahlah biarkan seperti ini." ucap Yoongi pun yang langsung berlari keluar rumahnya.

Setelah Yoongi sudah membuka gerbang rumahnya dia menemukan sosok Jimin dengan setelan baju yang sama seperti yang Jimin pakai tadi sore. Tiba-tiba saja Yoongi mengingat kejadian sore tadi dan membuat pipinya merona.

'Apa dia sengaja menggodaku dengan memakai piyama tidur seperti itu? Ah tapi dia bilang memang sudah mengantuk. Bodoh kau Jimin berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Dan arghhhh dia sangat menggemaskan memakai piyama itu.' batin Jimin yang langsung melambaikan tangan pada Yoongi sejak wanita cantik itu keluar dari gerbang rumahnya.

"Hai nona manis apa aku mengganggu waktu tidurmu?" ucap Jimin dengan sedikit menggoda Jimin.

"Ne, Kau mengganggu waktu tidurku. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan? Cepat diluar sini dingin. Dan eomma pasti memarahiku kalau dia tau aku keluar malam-malam begini."

"Kalau kau mau tau cepat masuk kedalam mobil. Dan masalah Eommonim aku berjanji akan memberi tahunya dan meminta maaf karena sudah menculik putri cantiknya." Jimin langsung menarik tangan Yoongi untuk masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"YAK! KAU PARK JIMIN APA YANG INGIN KAU LAKUKAN?" teriak Yoongi yang tidak diindahkan oleh Jimin.

Jimin langsung memasuki mobilnya dan menancapkan gas dengan cepat agar Yoongi tidak bisa keluar mobilnya untuk kembali kedalam rumahnya. Jimin membawa Yoongi kesuatu taman dengan hamparan bunga yang indah dekat sirkuit balap megah diKorea.

"Mau apa kau membawaku kesini Jimin-ssi?"gertak Yoongi dengan suara ketusnya.

"Aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua denganmu tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Kau tau? Aku bahkan mematikan ponselku untuk bersamamu seperti ini. Dan ku harap kau juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tenang saja aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu." ucap Jimin menyakinkan Yoongi.

Tidak waktu lama karena Yoongi menuruti apa yang diucapkan Jimin. Dengan wajah kebingungannya Yoongi pun keluar dari mobil Jimin dengan mengeratkan jaket tipisnya itu. Tidak beberapa lama Jimin mengikuti Yoongi dan memakaikan jaket Jimin kebahu Yoongi.

"Pakai itu kau akan membeku jika tidak memakai pakaian tebal."

"YAK! Dasar bodoh kau Park Jimin! Apa kau tidak sadar aku seperti ini karena kelakuan mu yang aneh-aneh." bentak Yoongi karena kesal dengan perkataan Jimin yang seenak jidatnya mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat itu tanpa berpikir itu semua karena dirinya sendiri.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi. Kau tau Yoongi aku ingin bercerita banyak denganmu. Aku ingin sekali terus bersamamu. Aku ingin kau selalu tersenyum kepadaku."

Kening Yoongi berkerut mendengar kata-kata Jimin yang dia tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini setelah aku menemuimu aku menjemput kekasihku kebandara. Aku sangat kaget karena kepulangannya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi setelah sampai disana,,," Jimin menggantung ucapannya.

Wajah Yoongi berubah mendengar semua ucapan Jimin. Dan merutuki dirinya sendiri karena untuk kesekian kalinya sudah bodoh kalau berpikir Jimin menyukainya. Buktinya Jimin menemui kekasihnya setelah menemuinya dan memeluknya sore tadi.

"Lalu apa?" kali ini Yoongi bersuara.

Jimin menyadari perbuahan suara Yoongi. Ia lalu memandang kearah Yoongi dan melihat perubahan raut wajah Yoongi yang awalnya kesal mejadi agak sedih.

"Lalu dia mengucapkan kata putus kepadaku. Dan ternyata dia malah sudah menjalin hubungan yang terbilang lama dengan laki-laki lain sebelum berpacaran padaku. Dan tadi dia mengenalkan ku pada laki-laki itu dan menjelaskan semuanya. Kenapa dia berpacaran denganku. Aku merasa sangat bodoh awalnya. Tapi aku sadar ternyata aku juga memang tidak mencintai Jungkook. Aku hanya ingin mengisi kekosonganku waktu itu. Dan aku juga menyadari kalau aku menyukai seseorang. Bahkan aku pikir aku mencintainya. Karena kau tahu Yoongi? Aku baru mengenalnya belum lama ini. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padanya. Awalnya ku pikir ini semua perasaan mengagumi. Tapi ternyata tidak! Karena aku merasa kalau aku merindukan nya jika dia tidak membalas pesanku. Mengkhawatirkan nya waktu temannya bilang jika dia tidak pulang kerumah semalaman." ucap Jimin terhenti lalu memandang Yoongi yang sepertinya sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

'Ahh aku sepertinya juga pernah mengalami itu. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku juga tidak pulang kerumah karena semalaman menangis dan pingsan. Lalu ditolong oleh Mark. Ahhh bodoh kau Min Yoongi kau pikir orang yang dimaksud Jimin itu dirimu!' batin Yoongi

"Kenapa Jungkook melakukan itu padamu? Bukannya kau sangat mesra dengannya waktu dirumah sakit? Dan siapa orang yang sudah menjadikan mu seperti itu? Ahh hidup itu aneh yah. Dan kenapa juga aku harus ikut denganmu dan mendengarkan semua ceritamu. Padahal aku juga baru kenal denganmu." ucap Yoongi dengan nada yang sengaja dia normalkan.

Jimin yang menyadari kalau Yoongi merasa penasaran dengan orang yang dimaksud Jimin ingin mencubit pipi Yoongi dan ingin sekali menciumnya. Tapi pastinya Jimin mengurungkan keinginannya karena sadar dia tidak ingin calon kekasihnya ini merasa takut dan berpikir kalau Jimin adalah laki-laki mesum karena kelakuannya.

"Eum, jadi Jungkook itu disuruh agensi nya agar Film yang dia mainkan menjadi laris dan sangat menguntungkan bagi Jungkook dan agensinya. Tapi dia sadar telah menyakiti dan mengkhianati kekasinya yang dia kasihi itu." ucap Jimin menjelaskan pada Yoongi.

"Chakkaman! Ceritamu seperti cerita temanku" Yoongi mengetukkan carinya kedagunya sendiri. Seperti sedang mengingat sesuatu.

Jimin sangat tahu yang dimaksud Yoongi itu apa dan siapa.

"Temanmu? Maksudmu laki-laki yang mengajakmu berkencan ketaman tadi pagi?" pertanyaan Jimin membuat Yoongi tercekat karena darimana Jimin tau kalau yang mengajak dia pergi tadi pagi itu Mark dan pergi ketaman.

"Ahh iya dia Mark temanku. Dan kenapa kau tahu apa ibu yang memberi tahumu kalau temanku itu laki-laki? Tapi kenapa kau tau aku pergi ketaman? Darimana kau tau tuan Park Jimin?" kali ini pertanyaan Yoongi penuh dengan selidik.

"Eum, I-itu tadi siang setelah aku kerumahmu dan ibumu bilang kalo kau tidak dirumah. Aku niatnya bermaksud untuk keCafe Taehyung. Tapi setelah aku melewati taman dekat sana ternyata aku melihatmu dengan laki-laki itu. Lalu aku langsung melajukan mobilku kearah Cafe Taehyung. Tapi aku mengurungkan niatku dan langsung kembali kearah rumahmu. Yang sebelumnya aku mendapat balasan pesan darimu." kali ini Jimin berbicara sambil menundukan wajahnya karena malu ketahuan menguntit Yoongi meskipun tidak sengaja.

"Oh jadi begitu. Baik lah lalu beritahu aku siapa orang yang kau maksud itu Tuan Park Jimin? Siapa yang membuatmu jadi sering merindukannya? Aku yakin dia perempuan yang beruntung." ucap Yoongi yang langsung dapat senyuma lebar dari Jimin.

"Jadi kau ingin tahu? Kalau kau ingin tau aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi sebelumnya ayo kita masuk kedalam mobil akan kuantar kau pulang. Ini sudah sangat larut malam. Tidak baik gadis semanismu masih diluar rumah bersama laki-laki tampan sepertiku." Yoongi yang mendengar ucapan Jimin langsung menatapnya malas dan masuk kedalam mobil Jimin.

Tanpa aba-aba Jimin langsung menyambar seat belt pada bangku sebelahnya yang sudah diduduki oleh gadis manis itu untuk dipasangkan pada Yoongi. Orang yang menjadi korban pun hanya diam merasa kaget dan tanpa disadari tubuhnya memanas, pipinya memanas dan terlihat merah merona dikedua pipinya.

Tapi Jimin tidak langsung mengendarai mobilnya. Dia malah menghidupkan ponselnya dan masuk keapplikasi bergambar kamera. Yoongi yang melihatnya merasa kebingungan dan mengertukan kedua alisnya.

"Kau mau melihatnya kan?" ucap Jimin yang memecahkan keadaan.

"Ne, mana aku ingin melihatnya? Pasti sangat cantik. Jungkook saja mantan kekasihmu yang model sangat cantik kau tidak benar-benar mencintainya. Tapi gadis itu bisa membuatmu seperti itu." tawa Yoongi terdengar seperti dipaksakan.

"INI!" jawab Jimin yang langsung menyodorkan ponsel pintarnya itu.

Dan disisi lain orang yang ditunjukan seseorang yang Jimin maksud hanya semakin merasa bingung dan menyatuakan alisnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yoongi. Yoongi kebingungan karena yang dia liat hanya applikasi kamera yang menggunakan kamera depan yang menunjukan gambaran gadis putih pucat mungil yang memakai piyama.

"Apa kau sedang menggodaku Tuan Park Jimin? Mana Foto gadis itu?" kali ini Yoongi dengan nada kesal karena sudah merasa dipermainkan oleh Jimin.

"Dasar polos! Apa kau tidak mengerti? Apa yang aku maksud Nona Yoongi yang cantik,,,," ucap Jimin yang mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk semakin menggoda Yoongi.

1detik

3detik

5detik

"MWOOOOO? Jjina?" teriak Yoongi merasa kaget karena mulai mengerti yang dimaksud Jimin.

"Ne, kau mengertikan maksudku? Aku menyukaimu Yoongi ahh tidak maksudku aku mencintaimu Yoongi. Aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Disaat aku selesai dioperasi aku membuka mataku dan merasa seperti melihat malaikat waktu itu. Tapi sepertinya kau tidak sadar karena langsung berjalan keluar. Dan tidak lama aku langsung tidak sadar lagi. Hingga pada saat kau kunjungan pertama pada ruang rawatku. Aku meyakinkan diriku kalau yang aku lihat waktu itu benar kau malaikat cantik dan kau nyata. Hihi,," goda Jimin yang langsung dibalas dengan raut wajah dan pipi merona Yoongi.

"Apa kau sudah mengerti Yoongi? Jadi apa kau juga merasa seperti yang aku rasa sekarang? Jika iya mau kah kau menjadi kekasihku?" ucap Jimin dengan tulus dan penuh keyakinan.

Gadis yang diajak berbicara oleh Jimin malah memegang pipinya dan mencubit pipinya sendiri karena tidak percaya apa yang baru saja didengarnya. Tapi tidak lama Yoongi langsung menggelengkan kepalanya agar tersadar dan langsung menatap kekedua manik Jimin yang sedari tadi memandanginya.

"Eum tapi Jimin. Maaf aku,,,,," kata-kata Yoongi terputus

.

.

.

.

TBC

Maaf ceritanya makin gajelas dan alurnya kecepetan abis gereget kalo udah ngebahas MinYoon. Dan untuk para reader yang udah follow, favorit dan yang udah review makasih banyak. Kalian luar biasaaaaaa...

MinJisu:

Engga kok mereka gaakan nikah. Kasian Yoongi nanti sama siapa kalo mereka nikah. Dan ga mungkin kan sama Mark. Nanti bisa-bisa adu Rap mereka HAHA *ketawajahat*

FyRraiy:

Makasih yah udah ngasih masukan. Gimana sama chapter6 ini? Maaf kalo masih ada yang salah. Dan bukan Mark yang nembak tapi Jiimin. Disini maaf masih digantung jawaban Yoonginya. Aku udah lanjut nih

GitARMY:

Ini udah next chingu

Cukup sekian dulu deh.

Maaf kalo jawaban Yoonginya gantung. Menurut kalian Yoongi bakal Jawab "IYA mau jadi kekasih Jimin atau Engga dan ngasih alesannya kenapa" . Ayo bantu review dan ngasih jawaban buat Jimin

Byebyeeeee


	7. Chapter 7

Aku kembali dengan cepat membawa Chapter 7. Moga ga makin ngecewain kalian yah reader. Dan makasih banyak untuk yang udah ngikutin dari Chapter 1 yang asli abal banget sampe sekarang. Gomawooooo Langsung aja deh kecerita.

"Eum tapi Jimin. Maaf aku,,,,," kata-kata Yoongi terputus.

.

.

.

.

.

Tiba-tiba saja ponsel Yoongi bergetar sehingga dia tidak sempat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Setelah dia cek ternyata itu ibunya. Dan Yoongi pun mulai ketakutan karena dia tau. Ibu pasti sangat marah karena dia keluar malam-malam tanpa meminta izin kepada ibunya.

Drrrrrt drrrrrt

"Omo bagaimana ini? Jimin ini telepon dari eomma. Bagaimana kalau dia marah? Aku sangat takut. Karena jika eomma marah dia akan lupa dengan penyakit Hipertensi nya. Nanti kepala eomma sakit dan langsung pingsan. Jika sudah seperti itu eomma pasti masuk kerumah sakit. Dan aku tidak mau jika itu terjadi." Yoongi sangat merasa takut karena tanpa sadar dia memegang tangan Jimin.

"Tenang Yoongi aku yang akan mengangkat telepon itu. Dan aku akan meminta maaf dan mendengarkan semua amarah eommonim. Jadi sini biar aku yang angkat telepon eomma mu." ucap Jimin yang langsung memegang tangan Yoongi untuk menengangkan nya.

"Andwe! Kau tidak tau ibu ku jika sudah marah. Apalagi ini kali kedua aku pergi dan tidak memberi kabar kepadanya terlebih dahulu." raut wajah Yoongi sangat terlihat ketakutan. Karena dia tau ibunya pasti akan memarahi Jimin yang akan membuat Yoongi dan Jimin menjadi jauh. Yoongi takut itu terjadi.

"Percaya padaku" kali Ini Jimin mengeratkan pegangannya dan langsung menatap lekat mata Yoongi.

Entah dengan sihir apa Yoongi langsung memberikan ponsel kesayangannya itu kepada Jimin. Lalu tidak lama Jimin langsung mengangkat telepon eommanya Yoongi dan langsung keluar mobil. Jimin tidak ingin jika Yoongi mendengar Jimin dimarahi atau nantinya akan lebih parah lagi 'mungkin' pikir Jimin.

"Yobesse,," ucapan Jimin terpotong karena langsung disambar kata-kata orang disebrang telepon.

"YAK! Siapa kau? Dimana anakku? Apa yang kau inginkan?" ucap Ibu Yoongi yang langsung kaget karena ponsel anaknya .

"Eommonim mian ini Jimin. Maaf karena telah mengajak Yoongi pergi tanpa meminta ijin padamu. Aku tadi buru-buru mengajaknya. Sebentar lagi kami akan pulang. Dan aku ingin berbicara empat mata denganmu." kali ini Jimin langsung buru-buru menjawab pertanyaan ibu Yoongi karena takut semakin kena amuk calon ehh maksudnya ibu Yoongi.

"Ahh jadi kau Jimin anak laki-laki yang tadi siang mencari Yoongi. Baiklah kali ini akan ku maaf kan. Lega rasanya jika aku tau dia bersamamu. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan nak? Kalo begitu segera pulang antar Yoongi. Kita akan membicarakannya dirumah, ne?" ibu Yoongi mendengarnya lega dan langsung segera menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kamsahamnida, ne eommonim aku dan Yoongi akan pulang sekarang." jawab Jimin dengan sopan.

"Yasudah hati-hati dijalan. Jangan sampai putriku kenapa-kenapa! Ku matikan teleponnya nak Jimin" suara ibu Yoongi sudah kembali tenang seperti yang dia temui waktu Jimin mengantarkan Yoongi. Dan langsung mengakhiri sambung telepon tersebut.

PIP

"Haaaah ku pikir eomma nya Yoongi akan memaki ku setelah tau anaknya kubawa malam-malam begini."

Jimin langsung memasuki mobilnya dan tersenyum kepada Yoongi. Sepertinya dia lupa untuk menanyakan jawab kepada Yoongi. Karena dia terlalu takut dan memikirkan Yoongi yang akan dimarahi eomma nya. Tidak waktu lama Jimin pun langsung mengendarai mobil sport nya kembali kerumah Yoongi.

20menit kemudian.

Akhirnya mobil sport Jimin sudah sampai didepan gerbang rumah Yoongi. Tidak lama Yoongi langsung keluar dan berlari kearah rumahnya. Jimin pun mengikuti Yoongi dan langsung masuk kedalam rumah mewah itu. Dan langsung disambut oleh ibu Yoongi yang sedang duduk disofa ruang tengah keluarga Min itu. Yoongi yang melihat ibunya langsung berlari dan memeluk ibunya.

"Eomma mianhae. Yoongi janji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Maaf telah membuat mu khawatir." isak Yoongi yang langsung dibalas dengan senyuman oleh ibunya.

"Ne, Yoongi-ah ibu mohon untuk benar-benar tidak mengulanginya. Jika kau mengulanginya ibu akan merasa tersakiti oleh mu dan kau pasti tau ibu akan masuk rumah sakit karena kelakuanmu." ancam ibu Yoongi.

Tanpa sadar Jimin sudah berada dihadapan dua orang ibu anak ini dengan kepala yang tertunduk. Dia belum pernah mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Bahkan ia merasa ingin pingsan saja sekarang. Tapi entah keberanian darimana yang membuat Jimin berani seperti sekarang ini.

"Nak Jimin silahkan duduk. Katanya kau ingin berbicara sesuatu kepadaku." ucap ibu Yoongi yang langsung menyadarkan Jimin dari keterdiaman nya.

"Ah, iya eommonim maaf kan aku sudah membawa putrimu keluar malam-malam seperti tadi tanpa seijin dari eommonim. Aku sangat menyesal. Jangan marah pada Yoongi karena semua ini salahku."

"Arraso arraso aku tidak akan menyalahkan siapa-siapa disini. Aku hanya ingin putriku tidak membuat kekacauan dengan membuat aku khawatir. Untung ayah nya Yoongi sedang diluar kota. Jadi dia tidak tau hal ini. Jika dia tau pasti Yoongi akan dimarahi habis-habisan. Dan aku menghargai keberanian mu untuk membela Yoongi dan meminta maaf secara langsung kepadaku. Tapi sebenarnya aku ingin tau kenapa kau membawa anak kesayangan ku ini keluar malam-malam begini?"

"Eum I-itu eum itu sebenarnya karena,,," ucap Jimin yang terbata-bata.

"Itu karena dia mengajakku ketaman bunga yang didekat sirkuit balap dan menyatakan cinta kepadaku eomma" ucap Yoongi yang tidak bisa berbohong kepada ibunya. Tapi tanpa sadar dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan pipi yang merona.

"Aigooo jadi apa memang seperti itu nak Jimin?"

"Ne, eommonim aku mengutarakan perasaanku pada Yoongi. Tapi aku merasa bersalah karena mengungkapkan diwaktu yang tidak tepat. Dan sebenarnya Yoongi juga belum menjawabnya." ucap Jimin dengan malu-malu. Entah kenapa Jimin jadi merasa sangat akrab dan nyaman berada didekat keluarga Yoongi.

"Jjinjayo? Apa benar itu Yoongi sayang?" kali ini ibu Yoongi melirik anaknya dan Ia sangat bermaksud untuk menggoda dua sejoli ini. Yang langsung direspon dengan gelagat tidak nyaman Yoongi dan pipi merona dikedua sejoli ini.

"Ne eomma aku takut untuk menjawabnya. Karena Jimin baru putus dengan mantan kekasihnya tadi sore setelah dia kesini dan memelukku." ucap Yoongi yang langsung menatap Jimin sebal.

"Ahh, jadi seperti itu. Hei nak Jimin apa benar yang dibicarakan anakku itu? Apa kau membuat Yoongi sebagai pelarianmu?" kali ini Ibu Yoongi menatap Jimin tajam setelah mendengar penjelasan dari anak semata wayangnya.

*Adegan ini seperti Ibu mertua yang sedang membela anaknya dari menantunya yah readers? hihi

"Ne itu semua benar eommonim. Aku memang baru putus dari mantan kekasihku. Tapi jujur saja aku sama sekali tidak mencintai gadis itu. Bahkan aku sudah menjelaskan semuanya pada Yoongi. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menjadikan Yoongi pelampiasan. Karena sejujurnya aku jatuh cinta pada Yoongi pada pandangan pertama eommonim" ucap Jimin malu-malu dikalimat terakhir setelah penjelasan yang panjang pada ibu Yoongi.

"Ohh jadi seperti itu. Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan kepadaku nak Jimin?"

"Ne, ada eommonim."

"Apa itu nak? Cepat katakan saja? Atau kau malu karena ada Yoongi disini? Kalo kau malu bilang pada eommonim untuk menyuruh Yoongi untuk masuk kedalam kamarnya dulu."

"J-j-jangan eommonim, aku juga ingin mengatakan ini dihadapan Yoongi."

"Eum lalu apa itu?"

"Aku ingin meminta ijin sekaligus restumu untuk menjadikannya pacar sekaligus calon tunanganku." ucap Jimin dengan tegas dan membuat anak dan ibu didepannya tekaget-kaget.

"MWO? Jjinja? Apa kau salah makan pagi ini Tuan Park Jimin?" kali ini Yoongi mengeluarkan suaranya karena sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Jimin.

Tidak kalah kagetnya ibu Yoongi yang langsung pergi kearah kamarnya mengambil ponsel dan langsung menekan salah satu kontak diponsel pintarnya. Tidak lama dari itu ibu Yoongi berbicara serius dengan orang disebrang telepon. Sedangkan diruang tengah keluarga Min ada dua orang sejoli yang saling dia dan mencuri pandang satu sama lain.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu Jimin? Kau tau ibu pasti sedang menelpon ayah ku untuk memberi tahu ucapanmu itu padanya." ucap Yoongi yang memecahkan keheningan.

"Ne aku serius nona Min Yoongi yang terhormat. Karena kau tau aku baru pertama kali merasa kan perasaan seperti ini. Dan aku tidak ingin melepaskan atau merelakan mu direbut oleh laki-laki manapun. Kau tau Mark temanmu itu?" ucapan Jimin kali ini hanya dibalas anggukan oleh Yoongi.

"Dia adalah kekasih dari Jungkook. Apa kau tidak sadar dia menyukaimu? Maka dari itu aku tidak ingin ada laki-laki lain selain aku yang dekat-dekat denganmu." sambung Jimin.

Yoongi bahkan hanya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan karena saking tidak percayanya. Ternyata dunia ini sangat sempit yah. Yoongi bahkan baru mengenal Jimin kurang dari 1 bulan lalu. Tapi sekarang dia sudah berani mengajak Yoongi untuk bertunangan. Dunia jaman sekarang membuat orang bingung saja salah satunya adalah Yoongi. Sudah hampir setengah jam ibu Yoongi berbicara ditelepon dengan yang sudah pasti adalah ayah nya Yoongi. Akhirnya ibu Yoongi kembali kehadapan sepasang calon kekasih.

"Ibu baru saja menelepon ayahmu Yoongi. Dan nak Jimin apa kau bisa memberi tahu siapa kedua orang tuamu?" kali ini Ibu Yoongi berbicara dengan nada dan wajah yang serius.

Jimin pun langsung menjelaskan siapa dia, siapa kedua orang tuanya, asal muasal keluarganya dan memberi tahu dimana ia tinggal. Dan tanpa diduga Ibu Yoongi langsung tersenyum lalu meninggalkan mereka berdua lagi. Kali ini mereka hanya saling pandang dan saling mengisyaratkan kebingungan mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" ucap Jimin yang ikut bingung karena kelakuannya.

"Mana ku tau! Ini semua salahmu kenapa kau harus berbicara seperti itu kepada ibuku." kali ini Yoongi menjawab dengan nada kesal dan mengerucutkan bibirnya kedepan.

'Aish anak ini sedang kesal saja membuatku gemas! Aku semakin mencintaimu Yoongi' batin Jimin.

"Baiklah ayah Yoongi akan kembali besok. Dan apa kau bisa membawa kedua orang tua mu besok? Karena beliau pasti ingin tau seberapa seriusnya kau nak Jimin" kali ini ibu Yoongi yang tiba-tiba saja datang dan menyuruh Jimin untuk datang lagi besok sambil memberikan senyum yang mengandung banyak arti disana.

"Ne, eommonim aku akan mengusahakan besok kedua orang tua ku akan kesini. Sebaiknya saya pamit untuk pulang. Permisi eommonim, Yoongi-ah. Sampai jumpa besok." Jimin langsung membungkukan tubuhnya dan pergi keluar rumah Yoongi.

"Eomma sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Aku pusing memikirkan nya. Dan apa-apaan siJimin itu dia selalu saja membuat kejutan dikehidupan ku seenak jidatnya" ucap Yoongi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menyilanglan kedua tangan didepan dadanya.

"Jujurlah pada eomma Yoongi-ah apa kau menyukainya?" tanya Ibu Yoongi yang langsung direspon dengan pipi merona anaknya itu.

"Ahh arraso arrsao eomma tau itu. Baiklah sekarang kau tidur. Besok mungkin akan ada kejutan lain yang akan kau terima Yoongi-ah" ucap ibu Yoongi yang langsung memeluk dan mengecup pucuk kepala Yoongi.

"Ne eomma" entah Yoongi terlalu polos atau tidak mendengar ucapan ibunya. Yoongi langsung mencium pipi ibunya dan berlari kekamarnya.

"Haaah kenapa dunia ini sangat sempit yah" ibu Yoongi menghembuskan nafasnya dan langsung memasuki kamarnya.

Disisi lain ada Jimin yang sudah sampai kerumahnya dan langsung kekamar kedua orang tuanya. Ia langsung mengetuk pintu kamar kedua orang tuanya. Naas nya ternyata kamar itu kosong. Ia langsung menelepon Ayah dan Ibunya. Pertama kali Jimin menghubungi ayah nya. Dan sial bagi Jimin lagi karena telepon Ayahnya sedang sibuk. Kedua Jimin langsung menghubungi Ibunya.

Tuuut tuuuut

"Ah akhirnya tersambung"

"Yobesseyo,, Jimin ada apa menelepon? Tumben sekali kau menelepon ibu malam-malam begini. Ada apa sayang? Apa ada masalah? Apa uang mu habis? Kalau begitu besok pagi ibu transfer" suara ibunya Jimin diseberang telepon.

"Ani eomma, aku hanya ingin bertanya kapan kalian akan pulang? Ada hal penting yang ingin aku bicarakan." ucap Jimin lirih.

"Ibu dan Ayah masih ada diluar negeri. Lusa baru bisa pulang. Hal penting apa itu Jimin? Jika memang sangat penting Ibu akan memberi tahu Ayahmu agar cepat pulang keKorea malam ini." jawab Ibu Jimin.

"Ahh tidak usah ibu. Aku tau kalian sangat sibuk. Sudah dulu yah bu aku akan segera tidur. Ibu dan ayah jangan lupa meminum vitamin. Jangan terlalu lelah! Aku menyayangi kalian." ucap Jimin.

"Kami juga menyayangimu Jimin." ibu Jimin langsung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

PIP

"Hah sepertinya besok aku akan kesana sendiri dan bertemu dengan kedua orang tua Yoongi dan menjelaskannya." Kata-kata Jimin terdengar sangat pasrah dan langsung mengetik pesan untuk Yoongi.

From: Min Yoongi Calon Kekasi Jimin x3

Hai calon kekasih ku. Sedang apa? Apa kau sudah tidur? Aku merindukan mu. Sampai berjumpa besok

Disisi lain ada Yoongi yang sedang masuk kedalam selimut membaca pesan dari Jimin langsung tersenyum merona dan tidak berniat untuk membalasnya. Karena dia sedikit kesal dengan Jimin. Tidak lama Yoongi pun tertidur pulas. Entah Yoongi merasa lelah atau Yoongi sudah sangat merasa ingin cepat-cepat besok. Yoongi hanya tersenyum sebelum terlelap.

"Sepertinya Yoongi sudah tidur. Baiklah aku juga seperti harus tidur untuk mempersiapkan kondisiku besok. Arrrghh bahkan ini lebih terasa menegangkan daripada balapan." Jimin langsung memasuki selimutnya dan mematikan lampu yang ada dimeja nakas dekat kasurnya.

"Selamat malam Yoongi, Aku mencintai mu."

.

.

.

TBC Lageeeeeeeeh

Oke mungkin ini terlalu kecepetan banget alurnya. Tapi ini disengaja karena author nya geregetan sama MinYoon. Maaf kalo masih banyak banget typo beredar dan kesalahan yang lain . Kaya cerita atau author nya yang makin absurd atau lainnya. Terima kasih yang udah review kalian bikin aku seneng. Ini chapter 7 makin keseluruhan MinYoon nya. Pokoknya makasih banyak yang udah baca dan ngereview. Rasanya pengen meluk kalian satu-satu. Hehehe

AraChim:

Hehe maaf yah bikin gantung. Ini udah Comeback sama Dope *loh

Gimana ini udah panjang belum? Kalo belum mian ga punya ide lagi soalnya :'( Ini aja buru-buru update lagi. Waah makasih udah ngikutin dan baca FF gaje ini. Gomawoooooo chingu

GitARMY:

Hehe ini udah disatuin kok mereka meskipun belum jelas kepastiannya gimana. Jadi ikutin dan baca terus yah FF gaje ini hihi,,,

Firda473:

Ini udah next chingu semoga ga mengecewakan yah Iya gpp kok makasih yah udah baca dan maaf kalo kalo chapter selanjutnya banyaaaaaaak banget kesalahan. Hem request kamu bakal aku pikir-pikir dulu. Tapi nanti ada kok dichapter depan hadir bambam yaa meskipun ga sama Mark. Dichapter sebelumnya juga Bambam hadir meskipun Cuma sekilas hihi,,

Sama-sama Chingu

Udah deh cuap-cuapnya maaf yah kalo banyak salah kata dan typo.

Byebyeeeeeee


End file.
